


【卡带】 孽緣

by takerungai2



Series: 孽緣 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerungai2/pseuds/takerungai2
Summary: 黑道老大卡X警察土  現代AU這個卡卡西不是渣男，他所做的一切都是有目的，凜不是白月光，帶土是真單純...有血腥、暴力和紋身play，慎入!再次表明我沒在嘗試紋身，只是做了一點資料搜集!!!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Series: 孽緣 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Naruto FF





	1. 孽緣 1

**Chapter 1**

「木葉」這個歷史悠久的地下組織，一直作為割據一方的重大黑道勢力，它的頭目-「火影」，每一代火影做事的方式都不太一樣，但無一不表現出這個組織可能具有某種軍事化的結構。政治圈中的人都知道「木葉」的人做事快‧狠‧準又乾淨利落，所以深得不少政客的喜愛，當然代價也不便宜；黑道上的人都知道「木葉」這個組織手段殘忍，毫無人性，因此沒有什麼情報是「木葉」拿不到，也沒有什麼東西是「木葉」搞不到的。時至今日，火影之位已經傳至第六代，這代火影有着一頭亮眼的銀白色頭髮，臉上長期戴着面罩，左眼上有一條垂直骸人的刀疤，一雙死魚眼看似無神，可是他周遭的氣場卻冰冷到極點，一如銀髮鬼般的存在，他就是第六代火影-旗木卡卡西。有傳這個男人殺人如麻、擅長拷問、而且手段殘忍。

銀白之月高掛於天，一楝楝白色的在建的高樓建築群中，每到晚上偶爾會傳出慘人悽厲的慘叫聲，遠處聽着以是鬼哭泣聲，所以無論白天還是晚上都無人敢靠近，而這裡便是「木葉」其中一處地下審問室……

伊比喜臉無表情地向第六代目火影匯報說“火影大人，內鬼已經被我們捉住了，您打算如何處置？”

卡卡西坐在偌大的沙發上，右手撐着頭，左手拿着《親熱天堂》蹺起右腳說“嘛~那就交給你吧，看看是那個不長眼的組織派來的、目的是什麼之類的……該做什麼、用什麼就盡管用，反正在問出個所以然而之前別讓人死了就可以了，其他的……隨你…”伊比喜點頭領命便退下。

此時，卡卡西的目光終於從書上慢慢離開，抬起頭看着高掛天上的銀白之月輕聲說“你的兵折在我這裡，那麼你的下一步又會怎麼走呢？帶土。”

晚上，宇智波帶土如常來到只有他和卧底才知道的安全屋，他看了看牆上的時鐘，便坐在安任屋中客廳唯一的沙發上，雙手交叉於胸前等待對方回來匯報。

宇智波帶土自問與其他宇智波不同，雖然警察總部搜查一課中大多數人的姓氏都是宇智波，說是被宇智波壟斷也不為過，但是，他不是靠拉關係才上到如今的刑警地位。幾年前，他剛開始以一名巡警的身份加入警隊，同事們都跟他說要想升遷幾乎是不可能，所以他的結局就是安安隱隱地做到退休就好了。然而，宇智波帶土作夢也沒有想到，為他帶來第一次升遷機會的，竟然是他的青門竹馬。黑道撕殺在某些污煙漲氣的區域時有發生，因為地處黑道駁火地點附近而被強行派去支援的宇智波帶土與他的同事，他們手握着手槍躲躲藏藏地來到事發地點處協助疏散人群，兩方黑道的子彈來往，幾個途人中彈受傷，帶土躲在一台計程車後，在他呼叫支援以後，一個黑影快速從他的對面閃過，他慌忙之下向着黑影的方向開了幾槍，而黑影已經閃到一台汽車的後面，帶土看到一束亮眼的銀白色頭髮，當時他並沒有多想，逞一時之勇起身向着那邊開了兩槍，其中一粒子彈正好刷過那人的左邊額角，鮮紅色的血液直接從卡卡西的臉旁滑落成一道血痕，同時也把他的眼罩擊落，帶土看到那人的面貌時整個人頓了一下，而卡卡西怒氣沖沖瞄了一下帶土的方向，便抬起手向前方開了好幾槍，把對面的黑道全部射殺，一個不留，旁邊的天藏趕馬拉着受傷的卡卡西離開。

當時帶土並未想起對方到底是誰，後來他接到調職通知，來到總部以後才知道當日被他所傷的正是地下組織「木葉」的第六代目火影-旗木卡卡西，帶土沒想到十八年不見，卡卡西竟成了地下組織的頭目，他們倆自小學到中學都在同一家學校，自小卡卡西就戴着面罩，沉默寡言又高傲冷酷，帶土一直覺得卡卡西是在耍帥，但不知道為什麼這傢伙卻異性緣極好，總有不少女生被他的神秘所吸引，不過帶土也發現卡卡西的臉上常常掛着連面罩也罩不住的瘀痕，因此，對於卡卡西的不良傳聞也同樣散播在學校……

一想到旗木卡卡西，宇智波帶土就覺得頭痛，他想了一想自己是何時開始與卡卡西結下孽緣？

是小時候逞一時之勇說保護卡卡西？

還是初中在下課後的課室撞見卡卡西與某個女生做了些不可描述的事情？

還是高中三年級時看到凜衣衫不整滿眼淚水從下課後的課室跑出來，獨留卡卡西在課室的時候？

想到凜，帶土的眼神就沉了下來，他依稀記得當年他、凜還有卡卡西算是關係比較好的一團，凜是一個樂觀愛笑，可愛聰明，溫柔又賢淑的女孩子，讀書成績好、家政課了得，她是高中時從別的學校轉校過來，一直暗戀卡卡西，而他自己則暗戀着凜，所以他在那次撞見卡卡西弄哭凜的事件後，決定與卡卡西決裂，畢業以後再也沒有與卡卡西聯繫，像是直接把這個人從他的生活中切除。畢業以後，凜到了國外升讀大學就再也沒有回來，遇爾還會與帶土有電郵聯繫，聽說最近她加入了一家有名的藥廠，做一名研發人員，也許這對她來說是個不錯的結局，儘管當年帶土不知道當年卡卡西到底對凜做了什麼……

時鐘滴打滴打地響，時間一秒一秒過去，可是該來的人卻沒有來，帶土開始感到不安，正常到了匯報時間，辣妹（卧底代號）應該出現，現在人沒有到，帶土拿出手機打開GPS定位，搜索辣妹的電話最後出現的地點，便離開安全屋…….

宇智波帶土跟着GPS來到一個了無人煙的區域，四周是未完成的白色建築物群，他拔出警槍警惕着搜尋四周，黑暗的環境格外安靜，平靜到有點詭異，忽然一聲女人的慘叫聲劃破黑暗，帶土追着聲音的方向追上去，當他來到白色的建築群中時，聲音突然消失，取而代知的是細細的抽淚聲，帶土一臉警惕走向聲音來源，當他底頭看到透明玻璃下，一個雙手雙腳都被綁在椅子的兩邊，旁邊掛滿各種刑具，而那個被嚇得驚慌失惜的女人正是自己的卧底時，頭部後面突然傳來一陣疼痛，便暈過去…...

一盆冷水潑到臉上，宇智波帶土也被冷水潑醒，迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，一身黑色衣服的卡卡西撐着頭蹺着右腿冷眼看着他說“我以為你的人被捉，你的行動就會緊慎些，哼!沒想到你竟然真是單人匹馬闖進來，真的是個笨蛋。”

帶土搖了搖頭讓自己清醒一下說“你是故意的讓我看到這些的？”

卡卡西冷哼了一聲擺了下手，站在帶土旁邊的人拿出一支針管，帶土看到拼命掙扎說“卡…卡卡西…你想幹什麼？”

那人無視帶土的反應一針扎在他的肩膀上，帶土在暈過去之前依稀聽到卡卡西說“帶去審問室，我親自處理……”那人聽到以後像是抖了一下……

帶土是被身下一陣陣騷癢弄醒的，他發現自己赤身裸體地坐在一張拷問椅上，雙手被皮質手扣高高扣在頭頂上，雙腳張開被綁成M字型，他發現他想開口說話時，嘴巴被一個球狀物給堵住，他側頭看到卡卡西，再看到他手中拿着的東西後拼命掙扎“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚”

卡卡西聞聲瞄了一眼帶土說“再等回。”然後繼續手上的事情，帶土開始觀察四周，他發現房間佈滿了刑具….

終於忙完的卡卡西看着無法反抗的帶土說“我們終於有機會聊聊了…我沒想到帶土會成為警察，更沒想到你會開槍打我……”帶土以是想說什麼“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…”

卡卡西的雙眼笑瞇瞇說“沒關係，帶土，我不怪你，我明白的…但是…”

他的笑容很快就消失換成冰冷的臉容，就似小時候帶土第一次見到的卡卡西一樣，卡卡西抬起右手撫上帶土的左臉，語帶欺笑地說“我給了你3次逃跑的機會，你為什麼還要來招惹我呢?所以…是帶土的不對哦~既然這樣…帶土可要負責任哦~”

卡卡西用沉隱的聲音俯身在帶土的耳邊輕聲地說“我知道帶土很能忍受痛楚，但是…帶土可知道快感到極致的時候，才是最折磨人的疼痛？”帶土瞪大雙眼驚恐地看着卡卡西…….

腹黑卡卡西笑瞇瞇地拿着記號筆對帶土說“既然帶土在我的額角留下記號…嘛~禮尚往來，我也應該在帶土身上打上記號才公平，你說~我該打在什麼地方好呢~?”他頓下身體來到帶土的兩腿之間，仍然是那種人畜無害的笑容再用手比了比說“不如…就這裡吧…”

帶土立刻明白卡卡西說的這裡到底是哪裡，因為他感覺到雙腿之間毫無遮掩的陰莖被卡卡西用手握着開始套弄，帶土驚慌失措地擺動身體試圖掙脫“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……”

卡卡西見狀放開手，從旁邊拿起一條皮鞭用力從下向上一揮，「啪」一聲直接抽打了帶土的睪丸和小雞雞一下，辣辣的刺痛逼得帶土仰着頭大喊一聲“嗚嗚!!!!!!”

一小滴眼淚掛在帶土的眼角，身體開始微微顫抖，卡卡西像是欣賞作品一樣在揮了幾下空鞭說“啊~現在的帶土安靜許多了~我說…”

他用鞭子抬起有點微微抬頭趨勢的陰莖說“還是這樣簡單多了…”

然後第二鞭、第三鞭這樣抽打下去，直到第十鞭的時候，帶土已經臉頰和頸部都通紅，陰莖也完全挺立，卡卡西才放下鞭子，再次拿起記號筆說“記住，以後…你是我的了….”

卡卡西用記號筆在帶土的睪丸上寫上「卡卡西專屬」，整個過程不到5分鐘，可是對剛受完鞭刑的帶土來說卻是又搔癢又疼痛的折磨……

卡卡西抬眼瞄了一下正在大口大口喘氣的帶土，他伸出舌頭舔了一下嘴角，眼神又陰沉了幾分，他拿起凡士林在帶土的睪丸上塗抹一層，然後拿起刺青筆，在開始動作前卡卡西無比認真對帶土說“帶土如果不想受傷，那…無論如果也不要動到我的手哦~~~不然…你也知道了~~~”眼泛淚光的帶土看着笑得人畜無害的卡卡西也不懂他在說什麼，自己都被綁成這樣，他還能怎樣動呢？

很快帶土就領略到卡卡西的含意，卡卡西的開始用刺青筆對「卡卡西專屬」進行割線時，藏在刺青筆筆頭中用來勾線的刺青針開始在帶土的睪丸上扎了第一針，使得原本挺立的陰莖立即軟了下來，擋到卡卡西的動作……

帶土瞪大雙眼不停搖擺身體掙扎，卡卡西無奈之下再次放下刺青筆，他歎了口氣從旁邊的抽屜拿出一個小瓶子，卡卡西走到拷問椅旁邊用力一抽，帶土整個人立即變成倒立狀態，帶土使勁抬頭卻看到卡卡西把整個小瓶子直接塞進他的後穴，瓶子中的液體嘭嘭地不斷流進去，不一會小瓶子便空了下來，在帶土猜測卡卡西又要怎樣折磨他的時候，卡卡西已經把兩根手指直接捅進去，異物入侵而不曾被人如此對待的帶土又高喊了一聲“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!!!”腸肉爭先恐後地夾住推擠卡卡西的手指，卡卡西也沒說什麼但手指卻開始在帶土裏面亂動，按撫他的腸肉，當卡卡西感到帶土開始適應的時候開始用手指在帶土的後穴抽插起走，帶土聽到後穴開始發出「嘖嘖嘖嘖」的水聲，臉頰又一下子通紅起來，前面的陰莖也開始慢慢抬頭……

卡卡西見狀再插入一根手指，三根手指不斷來回抽插帶土的後穴，快感慢慢從帶土的後穴開始延伸到脊骨再繼續往上，突然卡卡西摸到帶土甬道中的一個突點，帶土整個人立刻弓彈起來顫抖着，他難奈地發出一聲撫媚的呻吟“哈嗯~~~~”

卡卡西的動作停頓了一下，他面罩下的嘴角明顯上揚。耐心如卡卡西就像白狼看到黑色野兔子掉進自己的陷阱也沒有急於衝出去，他依依不捨抽出手指，帶土感到後穴傳來一陣陣空虛，他努力地低頭卻看到卡卡西從旁邊拿起一根粉紅色的按摩棒，卡卡西知道帶土看着他，跟着有點不知應該給出什麼反應，他隨便說“嘛~~這個…帶土就揍合用一下吧…”

說完也不等帶土作出反應便一口氣把按摩棒捅進帶土的後穴，再次感受異物入侵帶土卻連張大口叫出來都來不及，身體已經早一步弓彈跳起來，他只能瞪大雙眼張口無言，臉頰通紅做着深呼吸，淚水從帶土雙眼的眼角流出來滑成細細的淚痕，卡卡西再次擺回帶土坐着的拷問椅，這次陰莖再次勃起挺立，同時卡卡西也再次拿起刺青筆，筆管中的刺青針再次開始運作，一針一針開始按照記號筆的標記畫出割線……

帶土睜大雙眼，一邊流淚一邊紅着臉，雙腿不停顫抖，時不時搖頭大喊“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!!!啊啊呀!!!嗚….嗚..嗚嗚…嗚嗚嗚…!!嗚呼!!!”然而，卡卡西卻無比認真專注，遠看像是正在工作的專業紋身師，如果忽略旁邊帶土的哭喊聲……

專注於割線的卡卡西慢條思理問帶土“帶土…你能告訴我，你們費盡心思派人潛入「木葉」，到底為了什麼目的呢？”

帶土聞言冷哼一聲又翻了個白眼“哼! 嗚嗚嗚嗚…”被封住嘴巴你卡卡西想叫他如何回答？

卡卡西一下子就明瞭，他解下帶土的口球，帶土因刺青針的停止得到喘氣的空間，後穴的按摩棒仍舊努力震動工作，帶土滿頭的汗水打濕帶土的臉容，濕漉漉的碎髮垂在他的臉頰兩旁“嗯…垃圾! …嗚….卡卡西!你個大垃圾….啊嗯…你覺得…我會…嗯….那麼簡單..就…就向你交代？大廢物!大混蛋!大變態!!!”

卡卡西聞言嬉笑了一聲“哼!我看你彼有精神，能連續罵我三次說明帶土還有不少體力，嘛……”

寂靜在很久不見的雙人之間散開，卡卡西沉隱副有磁性的聲音打破了所有的沉默，他瞄了一下牆上的掛鐘說“…帶土，你知道……在正常情況下，男人持續勃起多久那裡就會壞掉呢？”卡卡西突然的發言打亂了帶土原本已經想好如何如何痛罵對方一頓的心思...

卡卡西重新拿起刺青筆繼續一針一針在帶土的身上刻畫，刺痛與快感再次一湧而上，帶土死命咬住下唇盡量不要發出任何聲音，卡卡西不忍心他這種自虐行為，想再次為他戴上口球，但帶土卻掘強地別開頭避開，此時卡卡西的雙眼又一次瞄向掛鐘，自顧自說“4小時…帶土，是4小時，從標記到割線已經用了一小時，而我也只刺到第三個字，下面兩個筆劃較多，估計要再多弄15分鐘，割線用的刺青筆筆管只有一根刺青針，而上色….上色用的刺青槍則包含4根刺青針……”

聽到這裡，帶土臉色發青憤怒地罵卡卡西“…卡卡西!你個大變態!大混蛋!大垃圾!”

卡卡西不以為意抓了抓銀白色的頭髮說“是是是…但是在疼痛中還能勃起的帶土也不見得正常多少…”

卡卡西的臉慢慢靠近帶土，他被帶土的粉唇奪走了目光，眼廊又暗了幾分邪邪笑說“要是帶土要是忍不住想射…就射出來吧，再者…其實你也是有爽到吧……”

卡卡西用手指輕輕劃過陰莖上的突出來青根繼續說“要是帶土想要停下來…也是可以的，只要…把你知道的都說出來，我又得到我要的就立刻停止……”

掘強的帶土冷哼一聲說“嗄…嗄….嗄…你休想!”

卡卡西一臉了然於心的表情繼續割線的動作，帶土也繼續緊咬下唇忍耐着，正如卡卡西所說，15分鐘過後割線的動作已經完成，他用紙巾印走殘留的血點，帶土睪丸上的皮膚已經能看到「卡卡西專屬」的字樣，帶土得到短暫的喘息“嗄…嗄….嗄…”

他看到卡卡西拿起一支有小圓桶在後方的銀色槍，卡卡西特意把上色槍拿到帶土的眼前說“看…我沒騙你吧…”

四根刺青針靜靜躺在槍口處，帶土閉上雙眼視死如歸地別開頭，卡卡西又歎了口氣說“唉~帶土，我希望你能早點說出來……”卻沒有把下一句「我不忍心」也說出來……

掘強如帶土來到這種地步怎麼也不肯退讓，一副視死如歸的樣子，卡卡西拿起按摩棒的搖控，把震動程度調到最大，帶土立刻弓彈跳起來，他正在瞪着卡卡西時，卡卡西已經開始下筆，墨藍的液體顏料色隨着刺青針一針一針扎在帶土睪丸上的皮膚，在前面的疼痛與後面的激烈快感中，些許白液開始從陰莖的頂端的小孔冒出，卡卡西一手掐着陰莖開始上下套弄，另一隻手繼續上色的動作，帶土兩眼淚泡張口深呼吸，他的雙腿不停顫抖，時間一分一分逐漸過去，死撐的帶土最終還是輸給了這種痛苦的快感，他的雙眼不斷湧出淚水，併命搖頭高喊“不要!!不要了~啊啊呀!!!住手!!住手呀!!!”

一道白色的精液從陰莖的頂端小孔噴射出，落在他結實的胸膛上，卡卡西的動作跟着停了下來，他定眼看着這一幕恍了一下神，然後他的臉靠近帶土的睪丸，鼻子呼出的熱氣打在帶土還在上色的睪丸皮膚上，引得帶土顫抖得更厲害……

在帶土大口大口喘氣呼吸的時候，卡卡西突然繼續上色的工作，當第一個字上完顏色時，帶土已經射了三次，他的身體一直在顫抖不停，卡卡西還故意地用口對着那個字輕輕吹氣，引得帶土顫抖得更厲害“啊啊啊呀~~~不要!!啊啊~~住手!!!!啊啊啊呀!!!!”

卡卡西彎起嘴角輕笑一聲說“帶土真是掘強呀…”

他的手繼續開始為第二個字的上色，時間也已經過了半個小時，帶土的腦子開始被疼痛磨得變得空白，他知道自己不應該起反應，可是身體卻無力反抗，顏色隨着刺針一點一點扎到帶土的身上，他滿頭大汗邋在嘗試不停搖頭，哭喊聲也開始變得薄弱“不要..不要了…啊啊呀!...不要…住…住手….我不要了…”

帶土的精液像開水喉一樣，每扎一針就射出一道，他感覺自己真的快要壞掉了，可是快感卻一波接一波峰湧而上。當卡卡西紋到第三個字時，帶土已經無力側着頭雙眼微微翻上只剩兩條細細的眼縫，他的身體彊硬顫抖不停，不時跳了一跳….

然而，每當卡卡西下手力度重了一點，持續勃起的陰莖便射出一道透明的清液，卡卡西的嘴角上揚得更加明顯，他像是故意的用手重重掐了一下陰莖，一道清液像擠牛奶一樣射出沾到帶土的臉頰上滑落到嘴角處，平添幾分色情。現在，帶土的胸膛、腹肌和小腹都被他的精液和潮吹液弄得濕黏黏的，而帶土只張開口也已經沒有力氣再喊出任何聲音，時間已經過了兩個半小時了……

卡卡西為最後兩個字上色時，帶土已經在持續勃起的情況中暈了過去，整整花了三個多小時的紋身正式結束，卡卡西為帶土印去殘留的血跡，在睪丸的皮膚上再塗上一層凡士林以後，苦笑定眼看着紋身，自覺自己只能用這種小孩子的方式來擁有帶土。要是他們不在對立面，自己也不用如此待他，不過…誰叫帶土自畢業以後就一直躲着他，沒想這一次可能是緊緊捉住他的機會，那麼….卡卡西也只能沉淪下去……卡卡西看着自小就散發着一身禁欲氣色的帶土，竟然透過自己的手把他弄成這副模樣，小小的成就感從卡卡西的心中湧現起來……

卡卡西低頭看了一眼自己褲襠已經明顯地隆起來，陰莖褲子被綁得發疼，所以…其實卡卡西也沒帶土好受多少，自他看到帶土潮吹之時，他就想脫褲子了，在插入帶土那銷魂的後穴之前，他只是想多看一眼帶土高潮的表情，他忌妒那根按摩棒能在裏面待了整整三個多小時，但是卡卡西喜歡把最美味的食物留到最後才吃……

卡卡西明白現在的帶土已經無力反抗，他想要帶土一步一步墮落到自己身邊，再也不能離不開他……

他拔掉插在帶土後穴的按摩棒，隨手掉在地上，按摩棒仍在發出「滋滋滋」的聲音，卡卡西解開帶土的雙手，仍然昏暈的帶土側着頭任馮卡卡西如何擺弄，他雙手無力垂下掛在椅子的兩邊，卡卡西繼續解開綁住帶土雙腿雙腳的繩子，帶土的雙腿麻痺無力垂下，陰莖也疲軟下來。

卡卡西用假手溫柔地扶正暈眩的帶土，再用左手掐住帶土的下巴逼他張開雙唇，粉舌無力地躺在口膣內，卡卡西慢慢靠近帶土，他印上雙唇，舌頭伸進帶土的口中挑逗無力的舌頭，舔弄帶土的口膣四周發出滋味的「嘖嘖嘖嘖」的水聲，帶土無法閉口，本能地吞下流入口中屬於卡卡西的味道，他的呼吸受阻以致於他慢慢悠轉醒來，透過眼縫近距離看到卡卡西拉下面罩的帥氣臉蛋，臉頰不覺紅了起來，當意識到卡卡西到底在幹什麼時，帶土開始搖頭擺脫卡卡西的親吻，卡卡西的雙唇依依不捨地放開帶土說“你醒了…”帶土大口大口喘氣着……

卡卡西對他微微一笑說“帶土…有爽到嗎…?”帶土下意識地搖頭，卡卡西的笑容更深說“那麼我再給你嘗試更舒服的…”說完以後，卡卡西就扶着勃起以後的腫脹，對準帶土的後穴一捅到底，帶土驚得全身顫抖蹦緊直起腰跳了起來，心中升起一個聲音『..什麼…好…好脹…不行了…』而卡卡西則發出一聲舒爽的聲音“啊~~~”

帶土腸道中的媚肉在感受異物入侵時一湧而上，累緊卡卡西的陰莖，開始適應新的長度與寬度，卡卡西抱起帶土的一雙長腿把他拉近一些，失去支撐點的帶土僅能用無力的手掛在卡卡西的雙肩上以防掉下椅子，卡卡西開始慢慢的抽插起來，起初是整根抽出，再大力插進去，一直連續不斷，逼得帶土的眼淚再次滑落眼角，卡卡西低頭安慰地親吻帶土的雙唇，然後是頸側的感敏帶，引得帶土微微縮頸，一直往下來到胸前兩棵已經挺立的乳頭，他把其中一棵含住用舌頭挑弄，另一棵用手指去扣挖，引得身下的帶土發出一聲微弱的呻吟“嗯嗯~~”

卡卡西見狀笑了笑說“帶土很喜歡玩乳頭吧，若有下一次，我給你玩點更刺激的…”然後雙手來到帶土的腰側，輕輕地帶點色情撫摸着，引得身下的帶土縮了縮又發出一聲微弱的呻吟“嗯嗯~~”卡卡西的大大的笑宮完全掛在臉上“原來帶土的腰也是敏感地帶…”接着卡卡西伸手握住帶土的陰莖，帶土立刻搖頭伸手捉住卡卡西的手，紅着臉說“..不行..已經…已經射不出了…不要…求你了…”

卡卡西聞言眼神頓時陰了下來，笑容也收斂了一點，他放開帶土的陰莖說“那…這個洞的處女就等下一次再給你調教一下吧…”

卡卡西再次抱起帶土的雙腿開始猛烈抽插，報復似的一直磨着腸道裏面的突點，逼得帶土在他身下哭得滿眼淚水，想射又射不出來，陰莖一直挺立搖動卻無人撫慰，只能併命求卡卡西說“卡…卡卡西…不要…不要了…別…動…別插了…啊啊啊啊呀!!!!!嗯嗯….嗚嗚…求你…求你了….啊啊呀!啊啊啊呀!!!”

壞心眼的卡卡西看着帶土被他越操越哭，心中頓時升起少少的優越感，彷彿沒聽到帶土的話一樣，反面加快抽插速度大力操幹，帶土忍不住費盡最後的力氣用雙手拍打卡卡西的肩膀作出反抗，但這種力度對卡卡西來說連抓癢都不如。

雖不說黑道老大的體力一定會很好，卡卡西即使作為火影也是有好好的鍛鍊身體，更不論陰莖的持久力，他撫心自問自己也不是第一次開葷的，不過男人的話，帶土算是第一個也是唯一的一個，在卡卡西的持久力下，帶土被折騰到如一灘水一樣，他等了好久卡卡西都不肯放過他，受不了的他終於放棄，他併盡僅有的力量親吻一下卡卡西，即便只是吻到嘴角說“…嗄…卡卡西…快點…快點給我…射出來……”

帶土不知道他此舉已經足夠剎停卡卡西，同時也剪斷卡卡西最後一根理性，卡卡西掐緊帶土的大腿根，使勁抽插帶土的後穴，最後慌忙抽出陰莖射在帶土的臉上及身上……

卡卡西歎了口氣意猶未盡對暈倒的帶土說“下次…我要你求我…射在你的裏面……”

早上的太陽透過窗戶晒入屋子，帶土在自己的床上迷迷糊糊地慢慢醒來，昨晚的事情像作夢一樣，除了腰痛、腿軟和後穴的陣陣疼痛之外，身體各處都被人清洗乾淨一樣。帶土依稀記得在半睡半醒之間，他像是聽到卡卡西的聲音說“嘛~~其實…我也不是不知道你想要什麼，交易地點我可以給你，就在…無明11號碼頭……帶土一定要來哦~我等你……”

帶土艱難地依着牆邊一步一步走到廁所，映入鏡中的是滿佈瘀青的吻痕昭示住昨晚兩人的倚籬，一抹豔紅頓時刷上帶土的雙頰，他像是想起什麼一樣，離鏡子遠一點再小心翼翼抬起自己的陰莖，映入眼簾的是睪丸上墨藍色的「卡卡西專屬」，帶土的臉更加紅了幾分，他想起卡卡西曾說“帶土，極致的快感就是折磨。”經歷此事之後，他稍微有點明白卡卡西的說話，不過他還是輕聲說“幼稚!”

當帶土連同刑事課的同事們一齊趕到無明11號碼頭時，沒有預期的軍火交易，也沒有任何「木葉」的人員，映入所有人的眼簾是一具滿身血液冰冷的女性屍體，屍體面容扭曲，身上有多處虐打或動用酷刑的傷痕，右肩及左胸似是被什麼野獸撕咬拉扯下來一樣，右眼、下巴、左手、右腿及部分內臟全部失蹤，私處有明顯被侵犯的痕跡，可謂要多悲慘有多悲慘，要多恐佈有多恐佈，而帶土卻憑衣服認出這具屍體就是他的卧底辣妹，他想着卡卡西是想給他們一個警告，敢派人潛入「木葉」就做好死的選擇….同時他也意識到或許…卡卡西已經對他手下留情，否則今天躺在這裡的就是兩具屍體……

卡卡西站在遠處一個高樓的窗户看着所發生的一切，他拿起手提電話說“無論如何，這次合作愉快……”

帶土再次來到那些白色的在建建築物群，地底已被填平，所有的事情就像一場夢一樣……

TBC?


	2. 孽緣 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 豪華遊輪X公海X犯罪場所
> 
> 有血腥、暴力、賭博

夜深墨藍色的海面上，一首極盡奢華的豪華遊輪正在平靜的海面上航行，船上的人們穿著高貴，神秘又華麗的歌劇眼罩為夜色增添一份神秘感。

宇智波帶土想起早前宇智波斑給他交代的事情，宇智波斑面無表情地對帶土說“廢話我就不多說，我猜你也不想聽。木葉對鏽水你我而言都不是什麼陌生的名字，木葉的第五代火影…那個女人是個好賭之徒，我收到消息在她退位當日，一直賭運很差的她卻意外地贏了位於XX的一家賭場，你也知道XX這個地方與我們這裡一樣，同時存在表裏兩個世界，然而千手綱手卻不想接手這個燙手山芋，而且對方明言賭場合約已經準備好，初步估計這份合約涉及好幾百億，而對方也說只要木葉找個人來簽個名就可以直接管，至於誰來簽，他不在乎……  
然而，對於這份合約虎視眈眈的還有與木葉齊名的另外三大幫派，分別是血霧、砂暴和瑞岩，我收到的消息指出在XX月XX日木葉將與賭場的現時持有者在豪華遊輪上簽約，而那首遊輪......也將會駛出公海……”

聽到這裡帶土臉上露出一個驚訝的表情“公海!”

宇智波斑點了點頭說“嗯，你也明白會駛出公海的船代表什麼吧，非法賭博、毒品交易、軍火交易等等都會在這個三不管的地帶進行，我要你潛入這首船把木葉的犯罪證據拿到手，這次與你同行的只有兩個人，他們分別是葯師兜和宇智波鼬。”

聽到宇智波鼬的名字，帶土不禁嘴角上揚說“睇來老頭子...你這次下了重本哦~”

宇智波斑閉目輕哼一聲“在警局，我是你上司，別老頭子、老頭子叫，死兔仔子!叫你去就去!那麼多廢話。”

回憶結束，宇智波帶土低頭歎了口氣，老頭子想要鏟除木葉他不是不知道，只是經過上次的事件以後，帶土祈求這次行動別再碰上卡卡西就是了。

豪華遊輪內，一位身穿深藍色的高定三件套西裝、有着一頭銀白色頭髮的男人，左眼上的刀疤並未曾破壞他身上那點高傲冷俊的霸氣，卡卡西在上船之前已經接到消息，他知道今晚除了木葉之外，血霧、砂暴、瑞岩和警察都派出人員潛入這首船，他雙手插在西裝褲袋抬頭看向泛起無數星星的銀河，然而星光卻一點也照不進他眼中的黑暗，卡卡西有點慵懶地自言自語說“看來…今晚將會非常熱鬧，你說對吧……帶土…”

葯師兜則裝扮成船上的賭客，他微微低頭眼睛轉轉地像在記錄船上的客人。忽然，他看到一位身穿藍色晚裝也無法遮掩她狡好身材，白嫩的肌膚、嬌艷的紅唇，明亮棕色的雙眼，頭髮像人魚尾巴那般造型的大美女，葯師兜瞇起眼睛嘴角微微上揚心想「沒想到五代目水影竟然親自出馬，今晚可有戲看囉……」

賭場經理明顯知道今晚會發生什麼重大交易，所以特意安排一些比較新的臉孔，宇智波鼬潛入遊輪以後，換了一身莊荷造型的衣服來到船証的賭場，他小心翼翼觀看四周，明顯感覺到船上被沉重的氣氛籠罩。鼬忽然感受到左肩被人拍了一下，他轉身看過去卻看到賭場經理面有難色，結結巴巴地說“…啊…這樣…其實今晚有埸重要的賭局，但是……你看….現在滿滿都是人，實在是找不到人手呀，我看你剛好在這閒着，要不要去那邊的VIP房幫忙一會兒呢?”

宇智波鼬對賭場經理的詢問感覺有種說不出來的違和感，但外於任務，這可能不失為一個不錯的機會，於是乎…宇智波鼬對賭場經理瞇眼微笑說“可以，麻煩你帶路。”賭場經理如釋重負那後歎了口氣表示感謝。

卡卡西來到豪華遊輪深處的一間客房，房內坐着一個右上半身及右眼皆纏着紗布的黑色短髮垂暮老人，而老人身上卻散發出不可忽視的氣勢，當房門打開之時，房內五位保標立刻驚惕起來。卡卡西清冷的面容上看不出任何的情緒，深濁的黑眸不帶任何感情說“好久不見，團藏大人。”

一旁的保標完全被卡卡西的氣勢給壓過去，但是，團藏顯然不當一回事，沙沉垂暮的老人冷清地看着卡卡西說“我也猜到來的人是你，畢竟你可是深得綱手公主的信任，不是你，又是誰呢……”

卡卡西繼續面無表情地說“這次事件說白了就是木葉的內部黨爭，既然輸的人是你，外於祖輩們的情份，綱手大人也不好親自處理……”

團藏聞言輕笑一聲“哼!所以就派你這個白毛頭小子來嗎?我…是不是被日斬少看了…?”

卡卡西回答“放心吧~團藏大人，賭場合約不過是你放出來的假消息，三代目大人並沒有少看你，相反，他感慨於舊日與你的情份，讓我別做得太難看……”

團藏的笑意更深“哦~是嗎? 但是呀……卡卡西哦，被賭場合約的消息釣到這船上的可不只有木葉哦，以我所知血霧、砂暴、瑞岩和警察那邊到已經注意到這個消息，他們都沖住這份合約而來，你真的認為你可以在這麼多勢力的注視下把我給殺了?”

卡卡西瞇眼笑得人畜無害說“那麼……我們來試試看吧~”卡卡西抽出插在褲袋中的右手的手槍，兩三下便把房內的保標全數殺掉。在混亂之際，團藏推開身後的暗道離開了房間，卡卡西眼看團藏的離開也沒有急着去尋找，反正大魚就是要放長線來釣才好玩呀……

一身豔麗鮮紅色晚裝襯托出美人白細的肌膚，同時映襯着稀有的紅色雙眸，波浪的棕色卷髮更襯出那人熱情如紅，這位大美人單手勾着一位身穿墨綠色西裝，黑髮臉上帶點鬍子的高大男人，阿斯瑪抓了抓自己有點凌亂的頭髮對夕日紅說“我沒想到……會在這遇到你…嗯…有任務?”

夕日紅用食指點在妖媚的紅唇上做了個禁言的手勢微微笑說“你知道我不能回答的，阿斯瑪。”

被這樣的紅搞得小鹿亂撞的阿斯瑪輕咳一聲“咳!”

夕日紅笑得更開說“你呀!就是什麼都瞞不住我，卡卡西也來了?”

這下阿斯瑪直接被嗆到說“你…你怎麼知……”

夕日紅把食指按住阿斯瑪的唇上，阿斯瑪順着夕日紅的目光看過去，他看到瑞岩的第三代土影–大野木，然後他的眼神立刻暗沉下來，夕日紅交叉雙手抱胸說“看來……今晚將會是個不平靜的夜晚呀……”

此時，位於遊輪西翼的一間貨倉中，手趜粗暴地扯住一個被綁在椅子上的男人的頭髮，一臉不耐煩地說“快說!賭場合約到底收藏在哪裡?”

被綁在椅子上正是促成這埸交易的中介人，他哭得滿臉淚水求饒說“我…我真的不知道呀!!大…大姐頭…求你….求你放了我吧!!!”

手趜不屑賞了他一巴掌後又打了個響指，旁邊的小弟立刻把電源開關打開，強勁的電流從上而下衝擊着人體，那人的慘叫聲不斷傳出，可卻沒有換來手趜的憐憫。對於自家有虐待傾向的大家姐，堪九郎攤了攤手表示無奈說“這期輪到電擊了嗎?我覺得他可能真的不知道，這種愛錢之人也不是什麼硬嘴皮，你就算電死他，你也不可能得到答案。”

手趜聞言微微瞇起雙眼瞄了一下堪九郎說“你這是在幫他說話嗎?”

堪九郎皺起眉頭說“唉~我這是以事論事，你別忘了我們這次目的是合約，不是來殺人，再者…這次交易好像也被警察盯上，我們還是小心點為好，而且交易時間也快到了，還是先跟我愛羅匯合吧……”手趜不屑地冷哼一聲……

由於中介人的慘叫聲太過激烈，加上那間房間有多人守着，如此大陣帳也引起了宇智波帶土的注意，他悄無聲色地躲開砂暴的眼線，來到關着中介人的房間，理所當然偷聽到他們剛剛所說的話，也證實了宇智波斑給的消息，他正打算悄悄地離開時，突然被身後的一雙手按住口鼻便暈過去，在暈倒之前他隱若聽到一把老人家的聲音說“看來…我的運氣還是不錯吧……”

被賭場保安欄在外面的我愛羅此時臉上沒有任何表情，倒是他身旁的小弟一直在跟保安爭吵“TMD，睜開你的眼睛看清楚，我愛羅大人怎麼會是未成年的小鬼頭呀!你這傢伙欠揍不成!”

然而，我愛羅只是漠視身旁的快要開打的脾氣暴躁小弟們，平靜地從銀包拿出一張身份證說“這樣…可以了吧。”在保安人員還沒反應過來，我愛羅已經自顧自走進去賭場……

在一旁看着一身龐克風格的黑土吹了一個口哨，便對身材矮小一頭白髮的大鼻老人說“沒想到以絕對武力著稱的砂暴，第四代目風影竟然是個年輕的小鬼頭，砂那邊是沒人了嗎?”

大野木靜靜盯著我愛羅來回答黑土說“哼!現在後生可畏，之前聽說第三代目風影在位時留下不少爛攤子，好像都是他親自來解決，這位年輕人的手段雖沒三代時狠辣，但卻頗有機心，跟木葉那個…有得比呀...我們還是得小心點才行。”

黑土看著我愛羅嬉笑一聲“…哎~那我還真想跟他交交手看看。”

此時，照美冥突然出現在黑土的身後，美豔的她微笑地對黑土說“以後有的是機會，既然來了…想必大家的目標都是一樣，那麼…我們還在等什麼呢?快進去吧。”對於一直專注海外走私活動的血霧竟然也會出現在這，大野木一時也猜不透照美冥到底是什麼葫蘆賣什麼藥……

我愛羅看到水影照美冥和土影大野木，就在心想偷笑一下，他猜前面的VIP房就是交易地點，便擺了下手喚來一個小弟去找手趜和堪九郎，自己帶着人馬跟上去……

VIP客房中只有一張極大的賭桌，上面放滿籌碼，宇智波鼬作為荷官站在賭桌的正中央，此時房間的門打開，鼬一眼認出進來的人分別是血霧的第五代目水影–照美冥、瑞岩的第三代目土影–大野木、砂暴的第四代風影–我愛羅。而隨行的尚有一個水藍色短髮戴着圓框眼鏡，一副書呆子樣子–長十郎、高挑身材卻戴着白色口罩，一瞼兇相的黑色短髮男人–再不斬、黑色短髮穿著龐克風格衣服的殺手–黑土、旁邊站着身材如同巨人般的健碩又一臉嚴肅的男人–黃土......最後進門的是綁雙馬尾黃髮，一身紫色改良過的和式道服–手趜、臉上畫滿紋身，穿著黑色T恤及防風褲，兜帽被拉起來蓋頭部–堪九郎。同時面對水、土、風三大幫派的影級人馬，即使冷靜如宇智波鼬也不禁緊張起來……

美麗的女公關禮貌地引導三位大人物就座，大野木率先說“沒想到血霧和砂暴也有這種閒情逸志哦……”

照美冥彎起美豔的雙唇說“血霧一直都熱充於海外走私，倒是你們瑞岩怎麼也到海洋來插一腳呢?”

大野木閉上雙目淡淡地說“也沒什麼，就是想讓年輕一輩長長見識罷了……”

照美冥依然微笑說“是呀……我說……既然我們三大幫派的頭頭難得坐在一起，不玩一下起不是很無聊?”

她看向我愛羅說“小朋友要不要陪姐姐玩一下哦~”

手趜聞言一把怒火就燒起來“你…!”幸好堪九郎趕緊拉住她並搖頭……

我愛羅仍舊臉無表情說“好…剛好我也無聊……”他擺擺手，小弟們拿出一個皮箱，打開以後便見白花花的鈔票，我愛羅對鼬說“麻煩你換成籌碼吧……”血霧和瑞岩也拿出錢來兌換籌碼……

宇智波鼬小心翼翼地觀察着，此時，VIP房的大門被推開，鼬在看到進來的人時瞳孔突然收縮了一下，卡卡西旁若無人地走進VIP房，跟在後面的只有阿斯瑪，一向冷酷的卡卡西淡淡地說“嘛~今天是要發生什麼大事嗎? 竟然有幸目到三大幫派的頭頭同桌而坐。”

照美冥依舊掛着微笑說“也不是啦~只是剛好遇見，無聊便來玩一玩，未知火影大人賞不賞面呢?”

卡卡西看了看照美冥，又看了看我愛羅，最後看到大野木，他卻皺了一下眉頭，血霧和砂暴都清楚木葉和瑞岩的那點仇恨，幾年前因為瑞岩的背叛與木葉的同盟，兩方甚至當街駁火，引起警察的介入，卡卡西的額角甚至被當時的一名巡警射傷而留下疤痕，這也使他差點無法全身而退。

卡卡西走到我愛羅的旁邊坐下說“那就玩一下吧……”他向阿斯瑪擺了擺手，眼睛卻直直盯住宇智波鼬……

當宇智波鼬對上卡卡西的目光，他瞬間就明白了，賭場經理怪徑的行為，以及他感覺到的違和感到底是什麼，鼬的嘴角不禁揚起一抹不易察覺的微笑，心想「卡卡西前輩真是壞呀…竟然算計他…」理所當然地發現所有的一切都是眼前的旗木卡卡西所安排，所以卡卡西早就知道警察會派出卧底潛伏在船上，更甚者…他已經知道卧底的身份到底有是誰，鼬從上船就開始感覺不對勁，對他而言，這次的潛入任務太簡單了，簡直是木葉張大門口讓他們進來一樣。不過，鼬一向沒有質疑卡卡西的能力，在他潛伏在木葉的時候，卡卡西那時候還未當上第六代目火影，卻是他的前輩。鼬知道這位前輩有勇有謀，深藏不露，鼬的離開甚至可以說是卡卡西有意為之。不過，直到他離開木葉之前也模不清卡卡西的底細，只知這位前輩曾經說過他在等一個人來找他……所以，鼬現在能推斷宇智波家的那位老頭子也許與木葉是有所關聯囉…而他與卡卡西又存在着什麼關係呢?

此時，照美冥突然發聲說“不如來玩二十一點吧……”其他三人點頭表示同意，她向鼬說“麻煩你…發牌吧…”鼬點了點頭開始發牌……

牌局開始，四人都拿到各自的牌組，卡卡西瞄了一下鼬便移開雙眼擺下牌組說“以我所知血霧做的是海外走私、砂是稀土走私交易、岩則是毒品販賣、雷那邊是軍火交易，大家一直河水不犯井水，那我就開門見山吧…今日聚首一堂想必是為了木葉那份賭場合約而來吧……”

大野木微笑說“年輕人就是直白，那我也不客氣，賭場那麼大塊肥肉，誰都想沾上一份，怎麼就只有木葉的份呢…?”鼬的眼睛小心翼翼地觀察大野木的表情變化……

卡卡西冷冷地說“說是肥肉…你老人家年事以高也不怕膽固醇過高嗎……?”大野木聞言立刻黑臉……

我愛羅淡淡地說“無論合約落在誰的手上，砂這次前來是希望可以與其達成同盟，互惠互利，當然…我也不排除砂會早別人一步先找到合約的可能性。”

照美冥嬉笑地看着我愛羅說“哎呀~風影的發言可真大膽呀~難道砂已經找到立約者?”

經她這樣一提在場所有人頓時都安靜下來，鼬繼續小心觀察着，我愛羅卻只是平靜地回答“你是在試探我?”卡卡西則一臉看好戲的樣子雙手交叉於胸前……

照美冥的臉色頓時變得難看，大野木卻單起右眼說“何必去猜呢?火影不就坐在這了嗎……”眾人聞言紛紛看向卡卡西。

卡卡西卻在此時翻開牌組笑說“21點…各位…承讓……”三人深知想從卡卡西口裏探出消息根本不可能，不過他們也有準備後手……

此時，再不斬的無線耳機突然響起，耳機傳來冰冷平靜的男孩聲音說“再不斬大人，遊輪深處的一間客房發現幾名保標的屍體，從屍體彊硬的程度來看應該死了好幾個小時，還有所有人都是一槍斃命……”

再不斬走到一旁悄聲問“有發現合約或立約人的東西嗎?”

那人點答說“很對不起，並沒有。”

再不斬的眼神頓時陰了下來說“辛苦你了，白…現在暫時不要回來，到船上逛逛，看能不能找到人……”

白回答說“知道了…”

葯師兜已經有一段長時間沒有接到宇智波帶土的聯絡，心道不妙的他假裝喝醉來到遊輪西翼的一間倉庫，外面把守的人見到兜以後，兇聲惡氣對他說“你這傢伙來這幹嗎!”

葯師兜臉帶醉意的笑容說“嗌~!對不起…嗌~~我這是在那裡?”

守門小弟看他是醉鬼便放下心來，卻不料一個轉身以後便被兜全部打暈過去。當葯師兜看到被綁在電椅上的中介人屍體，臉上笑容頓時消失了……當他正要離開之時卻發現外面有一個黑影閃過，於是他心道「糟糕!」便趕緊追上去……

赤土認出葯師兜是警察的人，他在葯師兜追上來時趕緊躲進遊輪的游池派對。在擺脫葯師兜後，他趕緊用耳機聯絡黃土說“黃土，船上有條子的人，你們要小心…還有我在船的西翼一間倉庫內發現中介人的屍體，守門的都是砂暴的人…”黃土收到消息以後的眼神便陰暗下來，從我愛羅的態度，他猜測砂暴很有可能真的已經找到賭場合約，於是他用摩斯密碼通知黑土和大野木......

大野木的臉色頓時變得難看到不能再難看，身邊的氣場不覺冷了幾分，我愛羅卻不以為然，長十郎在照美冥身邊悄悄說了些話，美豔的照美冥也有點掛不住笑容，氣氛突然降了幾個溫度，一滴冷汗不禁滑過宇智波鼬的臉旁，他瞄了一眼卡卡西，只見卡卡西一手撐着頭一臉淡定地拿出《親熱天堂》，一副事不關己的樣子……

宇智波帶土從昏暈之中醒過來，驚覺自己被綁在椅子上，他嘗試掙脫發現手腕被塑膠帶緊緊纏住，環看四周除了面前有一面巨大的單面鏡子之外，其餘都是白色的牆壁，從鏡子的映照上發現自己的太陽穴被貼上兩個電極貼片，貼片上接了一紅一藍的電線，他低頭發現自己的衣襟大開，胸肌、腹肌、腰側都貼着相同的白色電極貼片，心道不妙的他再次擺動身體嘗試掙脫，忽然房內響起一把老人家的聲音“別白費力氣了。”

帶土眼睛轉了轉問“你是什麼人? ”

老人點答“我是誰並不重要，但我知道你對卡卡西而言很重要的就行了。”

聽聞卡卡西的名字，帶土的瞳孔不覺放大了一下，他試探性說“什麼卡卡西?我…我只不過是個來旅行的遊客…我不知道你捉我來到底想幹什麼!我告訴你，你最好快回放了我，不然…不然我可要叫警察過來了。”

老人聞言不覺一笑“哼!自己是警察的人，竟然說要叫警察過來，這是唱那一曲呀?”

帶土心中警鈴大響“你到底是什麼人?”然而，回答他的只有無盡的沉默……

VIP房內的賭局進行得如火如荼，忽然房間的大門被打開，一位臉色蒼白如紙的年輕待應臉上掛着虛假的微笑手持銀色的托盤走進來，在場所有人立即戒備起來，只見佐井慢慢走向卡卡西的身旁，他一直保持着假笑把銀色托盤給卡卡西看，卡卡西挑了一下眉毛表示奇怪，然而，在場所有人的目光都轉移到佐井手中的銀色托盤，托盤上靜靜躺着一支數碼手機，佐井微笑地對卡卡西說“我家先生說卡卡西先生你看了這支手機裏面的東西就會明白一切。”

卡卡西聞言用眼角瞄了一眼佐井以後，在眾人的目光中拿起手機，現場所有人都看向卡卡西手中的手機，卡卡西在眾人的目光下滑開手機的螢幕保護，映入眼簾的是宇智波帶土被綁在椅子上，身上貼了幾個電極貼片的照片。卡卡西的眼中有那麼一瞬間的瞳孔頓時放大了一點，但很快又回歸平靜，他看了一眼佐井並試途從他的表情探出什麼情報，而佐井卻只是保持着虛假的微笑面對卡卡西。此時，卡卡西手中的手提電話突然響起一聲短訊的聲音，上面寫着「想要救他的話，就獨自一人前來這首遊輪東翼第三層右邊走廊的盡頭的表演廳。」……

卡卡西冷哼了一聲，所有人仍在默默盯着他，佐井一直維持微笑卻默不作聲，阿斯瑪看到卡卡西的反應，一臉疑惑地皺了一下眉頭，再不斬的手靜靜伸到藏在身後的匕首上，手趜用眼尾掃視一下眾人，也默默伸手握着藏在胸口的唇膏槍，察覺到眾人小小動靜的黑土，悄悄伸手到大腿拔出手槍。照美冥一臉打趣地瞄了一下眾人，再看向卡卡西，我愛羅倒是表現沉靜，大野木也瞄一眼我愛羅，反倒是卡卡西顯得有點不耐煩，既然團藏已經出現，他也不想再待在這裡耗費時間，現在的問題是他要如何逃離眼前的三大勢力去救帶土呢?

TBC


	3. 孽緣 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有暴力、失禁，慎入

宇智波鼬也斜眼盯着卡卡西，在他的記憶中，這位前輩從來都是一副從容的樣子，甚少看到卡卡西不耐煩的樣子，他又用雙眼掃過房內各個勢力的小動靜，不禁嘴角微微上揚，反正現在所有人的注意力都已經不在這張賭桌，他反而開始有點期待卡卡西會用什麼方法離開這裡呢?

卡卡西歎了口氣站起來，他抓了抓白色的頭髮說“要是我說想要上個廁所，在場各位應該也不會讓我離開吧。”

我愛羅率先開口說“雖然我不知道你在那台手機電話裏看到了什麼，引得你如此焦急要離開，但是…話我先講在前頭，砂暴沒打算成為木葉的敵人，我只是想知道你到底把賭場合約弄到手了沒有。”

面對如此直白的我愛羅，卡卡西顯然沒有想過應對之策，他攤了攤手對我愛羅說“要是我說你們全都中了某個男人的計謀…我想…你們也未必相信…對吧。”我愛羅的沉默已經是最好的回覆……

卡卡西有點無奈地閉上雙眼說“唉~既然這樣…那就這樣吧……”話一說完，天花傳來一聲槍聲，所有人都緊繃着神經拿出武器，然後VIP房內的燈光全部熄滅，就在眾人的雙眼還沒習慣黑暗之前，卡卡西瞬間張開雙眼，動作嬌健利落地躲開各人的位置，走向隱藏在裝飾布後的活動板離開。

阿斯瑪突然感到左手被人拉了起來，然後也被推到裝飾布後的活動板中，當燈光再次亮起來時，已經不見卡卡西與阿斯瑪的踪影，鼬見狀也不過輕笑一聲，他相信這個房間一定有暗門，所以…連他們所處的這間房也是卡卡西前輩的安排嗎?

當阿斯瑪看清楚來人時驚訝地問“紅豆!你怎會在這裡?”

女漢子的紅豆笑得像個痞子說“不是我，你覺得會是誰呢?你的紅嗎?”

阿斯瑪臉上泛起紅暈說“不…不是啦…話說…你有見到卡卡西嗎?”

紅豆聞言一臉不爽說“那傢伙跑了! 我也不知道他去哪，不過，我們也得快走吧。”

當卡卡西來到短訊所指的表演廳時，表演用的舞台突然亮起來，台上靜靜躺着一個超大的透明玻璃箱，宇智波帶土就像是供人類欣賞的昆蟲一樣坐在透明箱子的中間，他的雙眼被黑布遮蔽視線，雙手被綁在身後，雙腳被大大地分開綁在兩邊的椅腳，頭上兩邊的太陽穴、胸肌、腹肌、腰側都貼着相同的電極貼片，嘴巴被人用白布纏綁不能說話，只能發出嗚嗚的聲音。卡卡西看到這樣的帶土，他的眼神不禁閃過一絲狠戾。

此時，前排的某個觀眾席突然響起一位老人的聲音，團藏手握柺杖瞇起雙眼對卡卡西說“卡卡西哦…賞不賞臉陪陪老人家看一場表演呢?”

卡卡西冷眼看着團藏，面對眼前這個狡猾的老人，他選擇把所有的情緒都隱藏起來，這樣帶土也會比較安全，他走到團藏身旁與他並肩而坐說“說吧，你特意派人引我過來，我想應該不是為了要我看這些吧。”

團藏輕笑說“哼!嗯嗯~ 旗木卡卡西，第六代目火影…我派人稍微調查一下你的過往，然後…你知道我發現了什麼嗎?”

卡卡西瞪着一雙死魚眼雙手交叉於胸前說“想不到我這個小人物也值得團藏大人花費精力去調查我哦~”

團藏對他的回答並未感到意外“別想插開話題，我發現在你的過往中，有一個人經常出現在你的身邊，不! 應該是你總是悄無聲色地陪在他的身邊，就像是以前年代的忍者中的暗部一樣…..”

卡卡西輕笑說“團藏大人是不是太常看到那些有的沒有的電視劇，都出現幻覺了嗎?”團藏只是以微笑回答。

這讓卡卡西更摸不着他的底細，他試探性地問團藏說“不如你直接告訴我，你求的是什麼? 是想要我饒你一命嗎?”

團藏聞言不覺哈哈大笑，一滴冷汗悄悄滑過卡卡西英俊的臉龐，團藏睜開左眼看着他說“哈哈哈哈! 卡卡西哦，要是我那麼在乎生死，在你第一次看到我的時候，我就已經向你求饒了，何必搞那麼多事呢?”

卡卡西沉下臉色看着團藏，團藏用柺杖指了指台上的宇智波帶土繼續說“我知道在你的生命中，有一位很重要很重要的人，你和他從小學到高中都待在一齊，雖然總是打打鬧鬧，但感情卻一直不錯……如果不是發生了那個女孩的事情，你也不會默默地離開他。”

卡卡西突然嬉笑一聲說“嘻嘻哈哈! 你覺得捉個青門竹馬就能威脅我?”

團藏卻一臉從容說“哦~以我所知，這個人可不僅僅是個普通的青門竹馬哦。他是個警察，而你卻有很多次機會可以動手殺了他，可你沒動手呀，如果你不在乎他，那你說…這是為什麼呢?”這次轉成卡卡西以沉默作回應。

團藏臉上的笑容更加深“我的目的從來都只有一個。”

卡卡西幾乎是不用想也能回答“火影之位。”

團藏臉上已經掛上陰險的笑容說“所以…我要你加入我的陣型，旗木卡卡西歸入我的揮下，聽我的命令，不能有任何反抗。”

卡卡西冷冷地說“沒想到你得不到火影之位，竟想轉當在背後操控火影的人呀…你認為我會答應嗎?”

團藏自信地說“你會的……”他舉起手擺了一下，團藏的小弟走出來拉開宇智波帶土口中的布團，脫了他的遮眼布。宇智波帶土驚訝地看向眼前的團藏和卡卡西。

在他還沒看清周圍之時，電擊開關已經被打開，卡卡西眼睜睜看着帶土身上的電極貼片開始發出電流，觸電的感覺讓帶土感到異常疼痛“啊啊啊啊!”

團藏斜目看向卡卡西，只見卡卡西仍然一臉漠不關心地看着舞台，團藏自問是個有耐心的人“沒關係，我們就好好地看完這場表演，你也好好想想再回答好了。”

電流的強度隨着時間不斷加強，帶土整個人被電擊弄到在椅子上彈跳起來，他痛苦的慘叫聲原原不絕“啊啊啊啊呀!啊啊啊啊啊呀!”眼淚滑過他的一雙眼角，卡卡西眼中的狠戾也更加深，但是，他仍然沒有給團藏任何回答。

團藏突然打了個響指，他的手下把電流的強大再次提高，被綁在椅子上的帶土更加痛苦，他的雙眼開始往上翻，嚥不下的口水不自覺地從嘴角流出，兩腿之間的褲襠出現了一團深色的水積……

團藏像卻用看戲那般的口氣說“哦~!他…這是失禁了嗎?卡卡西哦~”卡卡西的眼神已經從狠戾變成殺氣騰騰。

團藏把卡卡西的反應都盡收眼底，他再次打了個響指，帶土身上的電流又加大了一個強度，這樣他持續痛苦地弓彈起來“啊啊啊啊呀!啊啊啊啊呀!停...停手呀......啊啊呀!!!!”雙腿之間的褲襠上水積也逐漸化開變大，部份尿液從褲管流到地上形成一灘水積.....

此刻的卡卡西連殺人的心都有了，他的雙手交握抵在好看的下巴之下，雙眼卻已經殺氣騰騰，他的內心超級不爽，能這樣欺負帶土，能弄哭帶土的只有他–旗木卡卡西，而其他敢來欺負帶土的人…都得死!

卡卡西快手拔出腰間的手槍，在團藏還沒反應過來時，冷冷的槍聲就響起，卡卡西一槍斃了他，然後也斃了控制電極開關的手下，卡卡西以一敵眾，雙方在表演廳互相駁火，卡卡西毫不猶豫殺光在場所有人。當他把帶土身上的電流關掉，想要解開他的時候，突然一發槍聲響起擊中卡卡西的腰側，卡卡西立刻轉過身向那人開槍之時，他看到一張蒼白的虛假笑臉，那個擊中他的人正是剛剛出現在賭廳的佐井……

佐井舉着槍指向他露出微笑之時，背後冷冷的一槍穿過他的頭顱，卡卡西頓時一驚，接着看到佐井的倒下，卡卡西看到身穿鮮紅色晚裝的夕日紅站在佐井的身後，夕日紅嬌媚地笑了笑說“你欠我一個人情哦，卡卡西。”卡卡西安心地歎了口氣。

當卡卡西解開帶土的時候，發現人已經被電暈過去了，他心中的怒火頓時又升了起來，他向着團藏的屍體開了好幾槍直到子彈也沒有了，夕日紅搖搖頭靜靜地看着卡卡西又歎了口氣“唉~你快帶他走吧。”

葯師兜收到鼬的通知來到甲板上的時候，正巧碰上乘坐直昇機逃走的卡卡西、阿斯瑪和紅豆，他眼尖地認出靠在卡卡西懷中暈過去的宇智波帶土，他瞬速拔出手槍指向直昇機，然而，紅豆卻快他一步開槍擊中他拿手槍的手，於是手槍從葯師兜的手中掉下來，紅豆對他露出一個鄙視的笑容便與眾人一齊乘坐直昇機離開。

TBC


	4. 孽緣 4-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上卡卡西與帶土就是在打打鬧鬧，口不對心。

宇智波帶土睜開眼睛醒過來的時候已經是下午，他起床發現身上的衣服已經被人替換了，回想起昨晚遊輪上的事情，比起羞恥心…恐懼感反而佔了他大半的心神，冷汗開始從他的額角上冒出，身體不自覺的顫抖，他嘗試用雙手抱緊自己試圖冷靜下來。他環看房間的四周，這裡像個普通的房間，只是房內傢具少了一些，他拉開被子下床走動。

當他打開房門之時，映入眼簾的是對面房子的房門，帶土懷着好奇的心打開了那扇房門，房內除了一張白色大床之外，就只有一個衣櫥，床邊有一扇玻璃窗戶，他看到床上有不少染血的繃帶，帶土拿起其中一條染血的繃帶開始陷入一陣恍神……

不一會兒，帶土放下染血的繃帶走出房間，經過一條走廊來到餐廳，桌上擺了一個便當和一盒三色甜丸子，旁邊有一張紙簡單寫了一行字「給你吃的。」帶土看完以後也沒有多想，他拿起筷子開始吃起來。吃完以後他來到客廳，偌大的客廳除了一張沙發、一台電視機和一張小茶几就再無其他物品，而客廳的旁邊有一個小小的陽台。

你問宇智波帶土為何如此放心在這間偌大的房子走動，原因有二﹕第一，他知道這裡可能是卡卡西的家，或者是用來困住他的地方，既然要囚禁他，那就表示他暫時沒有性命之憂；第二，他想見一見卡卡西問個明白。

宇智波鼬和葯師兜回到總部向宇智波斑覆命，斑得知帶土被卡卡西帶走了也不過是寒酸一句“哼!就知那小子心急了……”對此，葯師兜卻一臉疑惑，鼬則一直保持沉默，現在他對自己的猜測有了五成的把握，斑與木葉之間絕對有點什麼!

帶土看着牆上的掛鐘，現在是晚上九點，卡卡西足足消失了一整個白天，他正猶豫要不要出去看看房子的四周之時，大門突然發出「咔拆」的開門聲。卡卡西走進房子打開走廊的燈光，聽聞客廳傳來電視機的聲音，他的心開始有點平靜不了，一向在人前表現冷酷無情的他，此刻竟然不知道該用什麼表情去面對帶土。帶土等了一陣子仍然沒有看到有人進來客廳，於是他主動走出客廳，當他的雙眼與卡卡西的雙眼對上之時，一時竟不知道要說什麼，沉默在兩人之間瀰漫。

帶土終於在沉默之中找回自己的聲音，他的口氣平靜如常說“能不能過來聊一下。”

卡卡西也終於反應過來點了點頭“啊…嗯…”

兩人坐在客廳的沙發上，又一次相對無言，電視機仍然繼續運作，帶土突然說“你為什麼要救我?”他目光如炬，一雙大大的杏眼正眼看向卡卡西的雙眼。

不見多年，帶土仍然一如初見時那般如此坦蕩直接，這反倒讓一直在爾虞我詐的地下世界打滾的卡卡西有點反應不過來，他撓了撓銀白色的頭髮“啊…..嗯……”

對於卡卡西吱吱唔唔的回答，帶土顯然不能接受“卡卡西!”

卡卡西的雙眼慢慢從帶土的眼中移開“我也不知道。”

帶土對於這種回答感到非常不滿，他憤怒地說“不知道?卡卡西!你不是自命是個天才，可你現在卻說你不知道!”

對於帶土這種死咬着問題不放的傢伙，卡卡西顯得有點耐心缺缺，他對帶土怒吼說“不知道就是不知道!誰說天才就一定是什麼都知道的!”

兩人互看不爽開始在沙發上扭打起來，互相拉扯，帶土撲向卡卡西，把他壓在身下，又拉扯住卡卡西的衣領，舉手給了他一拳，卡卡西同時抬手直接擋下帶土的拳頭，然後一個翻身兩人的位置互換，卡卡西把帶土壓在身下，帶土像隻炸毛的野貓一樣扭動身體反抗，他一口咬上卡卡西的左肩上，痛得卡卡西喊了一聲“啊呀!嘶!”

卡卡西也不示弱想要反咬帶土一口之時，他的嘴巴來到帶土的頸側，就突然停了下來，帶土身上的味道飄到卡卡西敏感的鼻腔中，而卡卡西的鼻息則噴灑在帶土的頸側上，兩人之間突然從打鬧的氣氛一下子變成了曖昧的氣氛，卡卡西像被魔征一樣輕輕吻上帶土的頸側，這次輪到帶土停了下來，他的身體顫抖了一下，臉上浮現一片紅暈，兩人的動作靜止了好一陣子，卡卡西率先起身，幾乎是用逃的方式離開客廳回到自己的房間，只留下帶土在沙發上獨自發呆。

回到房間的卡卡西也冷靜下來，這才想起之前更過份的事都已經對帶土做過，這種年輕少年情竇初開的青澀樣子，真的有點對不起他努力維持的高冷無情的形象。反觀，在沙發上仍然躺着的帶土，此刻他的心臟跳聲非常大，他沒想到自己咬了卡卡西一口，竟然換來對方的一個親吻? 卡卡西，原來你是個抖M嗎? 但是，他轉念一想，又想起之前被卡卡西紋身的那次，這才醒悟兩人都不是初次，「卡卡西專屬」這幾個大字還靜靜躺在他的睪丸上，帶土臉上紅暈更深，他拼命搖頭試圖冷靜下來，所以…卡卡西其實是個抖S嗎? 被自己的無理頭念想打亂思緒的帶土，不爭氣地猛撓自己的頭髮，他可是有很多問題要問卡卡西，現在人跑了，自己還心亂了，成何體統!成何體統!他自暴自氣地走進房間。

卡卡西的舉動打亂了帶土的心，一開始帶土以為卡卡西只想羞辱他，所以他強佔了自己，可是剛才那個落在頸側的吻卻如此的溫柔，不像是卡卡西一貫的高冷作風，反而像是對待珍品一樣，帶土臉上紅暈更深一直不散，他緊緊抱住被子把頭埋在裏面試圖冷靜下來，可他也非常清楚地聽到自己急速的心跳聲，漸漸他也睡着。

晨光照入窗戶，也喚醒了在床上睡得香甜的帶土，被陽光吵醒的帶土從床上爬起來，他撓了撓頭髮睡眼腥鬆地爬下床，當他打開房門之時才發現這裡並不是自己的房子，他定了定眼看向對面虛掩的房門，帶土打定心神以後推開了卡卡西的房門，空蕩的房間表示卡卡西一大早就出門了，帶土昨天看到染血的繃帶已經被人清理乾淨。然而，房中卻多了一樣東西吸引了帶土所有的眼光，一張畫着紅線的地圖靜靜躺在卡卡西的床上，帶土覺得地圖上的紅線似是一條路線，可周圍的紅圈又是什麼呢?

這次帶土再認真地環看卡卡西的房間，他拉開衣櫥的門發現衣櫥中只有少量替換的衣服，表明這裡很可能不是卡卡西的常居地，反而是像…安全屋? 卡卡西的房間只有一扇窗戶，細看可以發現竟是單面玻璃，帶土思考着是為了…隱密性? 帶土又開始自己的沉思，自從他被卡卡西捉來這裡已經第二天，然而，斑到現在都沒有任何舉動，所以…老頭子這是默認了卡卡西捉他的行為喔? 也就是說他成了斑的棄子?想到這裡帶土不禁皺了下眉頭……

懷着滿腔疑惑的帶土來到客廳，他打開電視剛好正在播放新聞報導，新聞報導說與第五代目火影並稱木葉三巨頭之一的大蛇丸因犯下殺人、非法處理屍體、進行不合法的人體實驗、以及非法販賣活體器官等罪名被判處無期徒期，警察總部將於xx日協助押送至XX監獄，由於該名疑犯被判定為極度危險，故不獲准任何保釋……

帶土覺得XX監獄的名字好像在哪裡看過，他突然睜大雙眼飛奔進去卡卡西的房間，地圖上紅線的兩個端點中，其中一個正是XX監獄，他用雙手撐着身體，雙眼卻無法從地圖上移開。帶土心想「難道卡卡西真要去劫囚?」他衝出房間在房子四處翻找，可就是找不到一個電話，連他的手機也找不到，思慮至此，帶土抓起地圖便要跑出房子。然而，當帶土打開房子的大門時，卻恰巧撞上一人，他下意識地道歉“對不起。”

那人並未有回覆，帶土抬起頭來竟然發現是葯師兜，他一臉緊張地捉緊兜的手腕“你怎會在這裡?”

兜卻一臉鎮定地說“...我...我是斑派我來的，他知道你被旗木卡卡西捉走了，他查到你被卡卡西藏在這裡的時候便派我來找你，你…你沒事吧?”

帶土經他一提，這才想起地圖的事情，他趕緊問兜“對了!xx日是不是要押送大蛇丸，警察總部會不會派人去協助?”

兜看他一臉緊張也大概猜到一二“會，你問這個幹什麼?”

帶土把地圖拿給兜“你快把這個拿給斑，告訴他卡卡西可能會去劫囚。”

兜聽聞以後卻輕笑一聲“哼…”

帶土一臉奇怪地問“你笑什麼?”

兜下意識地推了推他的眼鏡，鏡片的反光讓帶土看不清楚他的眼神，兜嘴角上揚說“卡卡西會救大蛇丸? 你是不是誤會了什麼…據我所知，卡卡西與大蛇丸之間好像有什麼仇恨，他一直想要弄死大蛇丸，要不是大蛇丸落入警方手中，卡卡西可能早就動手了。”

帶土想了一下說“既然這樣，那他也很有可能會去殺大蛇丸，所以……”

這時，兜突然狂笑起來，他真是從心裏佩服帶土的想像力“哈哈哈哈!你說卡卡西會在眾目睽睽之下殺死大蛇丸嗎?這不是直接告訴警方來捉他嗎?你覺得這有可能嗎?”

帶土被他這樣一講顯然無言以對，兜伸手拿了帶土手中的地圖說“沒關係，既然我們都猜不到卡卡西到底想要幹什麼，可有線索總比沒線索好，這個我會帶回去給斑，你放心。不過，你把地圖給了我，卡卡西回來一定會發現的，所以你最好現在就跟我一起離開吧。”此時，帶土卻有一絲遲疑，但是，最終他還是答應，他回到房子換回自己的衣服便跟上葯師兜的腳步……

坐上葯師兜的車以後，帶土發現他們的行車路線的方向並非去警察總局，他的心中升起一絲不安“兜…我們不是要回總部嗎?”

兜一邊駕車一邊回覆說“斑擔心卡卡西可能會追上我們，所以現在先帶你去事前準備好的安全屋那邊暫避風頭。”對於兜的回覆，帶土只是沉默下來。

卡卡西捏着眉頭一臉苦惱的樣子，大蛇丸被押送的消息被謀體報導得滿天飛不說，又偏偏被女漢子紅豆知道，這人也就跟着失蹤了，雖然已經命人多方盯着，可是，當卡卡西回想起當年兩人師徒是如何決裂，紅豆現在是發紅了眼想殺了大蛇丸，她是木葉之中數一數二的狙擊手，卡卡西光是猜想她可能伏擊的地點就已經感到一陣頭痛，此刻的他真是連髒話都說了。作為阿斯瑪的徒弟，又是木葉最聰明最年輕的軍師，鹿丸精明地選擇忽略卡卡西現在的狀況，他輕咳了一聲，手指在牆上的地圖指畫了幾個點說“火影大人，據情報說，被紅豆大姐拿走的是狙擊槍巴雷特M82A1，具有自帶機械瞄準和光學瞄準，口徑12.7毫米，彈夾可裝10發子彈，最大射程是1830米，而根據押送當日的路線和地形，依我猜…她最有可能下手的大概是中段的這個與那個大樓……”鹿丸用手比畫一下具體的地點。

卡卡西靠在椅子上，手不離《親熱天堂》說“狙擊之王…嘛~你先找幾個人在這兩楝大樓埋伏，等待紅豆一出現立刻制伏她。”

鹿丸問“能用麻醉藥嗎?畢竟紅豆大姐的武力值，我怕……”

卡卡西點了點頭又說“嗯…或許…多派兩個狙擊手吧，盡量不要讓紅豆發現，用麻醉槍也無所謂，只要活着回來就行了。”

鹿丸思考一陣子便點了點頭，他又問“火影大人是要繼續住在安全屋嗎?”

卡卡西懶散地翻看着《親熱天堂》說“暫時...這樣吧。”

鹿丸離開之前不忙提醒卡卡西“還有，大人桌上的文件已經快要把你給活埋了，既然回來，就好好處理一下吧。”

卡卡西一臉委屈說“鹿丸…你可真狠心，我可是傷患呀~”

鹿丸一臉不耐煩說“真是麻煩! 火影大人，你是傷了腰又不是傷了手!”說完便關門離開，卡卡西只好感歎現在的後輩真是嚴格。

帶土跟着兜來到安全屋，他環看四周，屋內除了簡單的桌椅，連台電視機都沒有，此時，兜向帶土伸手說“把手機交出來。”

帶土頓時覺得奇怪問“為什麼?”

兜笑瞇瞇地對他說“為了你的安全着想，我怕卡卡西在你的手機中藉入什麼追蹤程式。”

帶土皺了一下眉頭堅定地說“不會的，那傢伙不是這種人。”

兜仍然笑着“以防萬一呀~”

他的笑容讓帶土感到一陣心寒，算是半推半就地交出手機，帶土找了個位置坐下來“那…斑有沒有說要在這躲到什麼時候?”

兜笑說“他沒說，我也不知道，這間房子的鎖匙由我保管，我會依時送飯過來。”

帶土聞言深感不妙“你這是要把我軟禁起來嗎?”

兜笑說“這也是斑的意思。”帶土再一次沉默，兜也不多說什麼便趕緊離開了。失去與外界聯絡，及搜集消息的渠道，帶土心中總是不踏實。

晚上，卡卡西回到房子，他轉了一圈也不見帶土的踪影，心道不妙的他來到了自己的房間，發現床上的地圖不見了，卡卡西終於忍不住了“Shit! 那個笨蛋!” 他趕緊拿出藏在床底下的筆記電腦……

葯師兜一臉疑惑地看着從帶土那裡得到的地圖心想「木葉要救大蛇丸? 哼! 笑話! 真是個什麼都不知道的笨蛋，這些紅色的圈圈恐怕是下手殺人的地點才對，那麼接下來又該怎麼走呢?」他雙手交握墊在後腦袋上抬起頭看着漆黑的夜空歎了口氣……

帶土巡視一下安全屋的四周，房子的窗戶不多，這裡地處偏僻了無人煙的鄉郊村野，窗外看到的除了樹林和山巒，就只有唯一通往房子的那一條路，房子內只有一個房間、一個浴室連廁所、以及他所站着的客廳。他心裡開始對兜產生懷疑，他細想「雖說是斑的意思，可是以他對斑的了解，他應該會多派一個姓宇智波的人來確保兜有真正按照他的意思去做，而現在…他等了半天也沒有任何人來，顯然不符合斑的做法。」

忽然，帶土聽到房子內傳來卡卡西的聲音“帶土。”

帶土震驚地環看四周，當他以為是自己的幻覺時，卡卡西的聲音再次傳來“帶土!”

帶土覺得這下真不是幻覺了，他一邊巡視房屋一邊問“卡卡西?卡卡西?”

卡卡西突然叫住帶土“帶土!你別動!”

帶土本能地站停下來，他好奇看了看窗戶問“你…看到我?”

卡卡西嬉笑地說“…嗯…可是這麼說。”

帶土一臉不耐煩地回話“你這傢伙別賣關子了!快說!”

卡卡西收起笑聲“帶土摸一下西裝外套領子的部分。”

帶土照着做，瞬間他睜大雙眼憤怒地說“你給我裝了追踪器!”

卡卡西糾正他說“不!是全球定位系統 – GPS。”

帶土閉上眼睛想要拔掉之時，卡卡西連忙阻止“不要拿掉!”

帶土的手突然停了下來“為什麼?”

卡卡西有點無奈地說“拿掉了…我就找不到你了……”卡卡西略帶磁性的聲音說出這種讓人誤會的話，就算是直男的帶土也不免臉上一片紅暈。

帶土輕咳了一聲“咳!...你…你不怕我壞了你的大事嗎?”

這下輪到卡卡西一臉疑惑“哈!...我有什麼大事可以給你壞了嗎?”

帶土盡量保持冷靜地說“相信你回到房子卻找不到我，應該也發現我拿走了你床上的地圖吧……”

卡卡西的語氣不緊不慢地說“哼嗯~”

帶土繼續說“我知道你要去劫囚車，你想救大蛇丸。”

正在喝茶的卡卡西聽到這些差點嗆到，他正了正聲說“我救大蛇丸? 你認真的嗎?”

帶土非常肯定地點了點頭“嗯!”

卡卡西輕蔑地輕哼一聲“哼!...難道你不知道大蛇丸與我之間是有仇的嗎?”

帶土一臉疑惑地問“有仇?”

卡卡西只是簡單地回他“嗯~”當帶土正要問他是什麼仇恨之時，卡卡西立刻阻止他說“想活命就別問…”作為警察的帶土也明白有些事情可不是他能隨意涉足的。

帶土一轉話題“既然你能跟我聯繫，這就證明你已經知道我現在的藏身之處，那麼…為什麼你不直接過來把我捉回去呢?”

卡卡西狡猾地笑說“那…當然是想釣一下魚兒，很大的那種哦~”

帶土輕笑一聲“哦?那…六代目大人是想利用我這魚餌來釣什麼呢?”

卡卡西繼續回答“你這麼笨，說你也不懂。”

帶土聞言驚覺地問“你這話是什麼意思?”卡卡西露出勝利的微笑，輕哼一聲並沒有回答，就直接掛線了，這下可把帶土氣得跳腳。

葯師兜已經連續幾天來到地圖上的地點小心查探觀察，他根據實際地形、建築物的位置推斷木葉最有可能埋伏的位置，而他只要等待押送囚犯當天，率先解決木葉那邊的埋伏，救下大蛇丸簡直是小菜一碟了，然而，讓他意想不到的是另一個人也懷着相同的目的來到這裡。

天藏也已經連續幾天實地考察押送的路線，按照卡卡西提供的分析，作為目標的兩座大樓附近有好幾間小型旅館，紅豆很有可能搶先一步住進其中一間，再進行狙擊的佈署，天藏打算碰碰運氣，可是他沒有等到紅豆，卻等到另一個人，他依稀記得這個人叫葯師兜，是個警察，之前聽阿斯瑪說在他們逃離遊輪時，紅豆曾經開槍打中了他的手，天藏看到他被繃帶包裹的右手，明顯是舊傷未癒。這下他就不懂了，押送的路線警察事先一定派人“踩線”，待確定以後才正式公布，公布路線以後，為免惹人注意及防止漏露情報，一般不會再重返這條路線。天藏已經在這裡繞了兩、三天，可卻讓他遇到葯師兜，這種行動方式不符合警察的佈局，他悄悄地跟在兜的身後，然後，他發現兜去查探的地方竟然與卡卡西告訴他的一樣，這下他更搞不懂兜的行動，當他還在思索時，又意外地遇上另一個人，她正是砂暴的手趜，但是手趜又為什麼會出現在這裡呢? 難道…他們的目標與紅豆一樣都是大蛇丸? 天藏覺得事情已經不是那麼簡單，他趕緊聯絡卡卡西。

電話一通，天藏緊張地就跟卡卡西說“前輩，我在你提供的地點附近繞了幾天，卻沒有紅豆大姐的身影，但是…我遇到了警局的葯師兜和砂暴的手趜，同時，我也發現兜去的地方與前輩告訴我的是一樣，為什麼呢?”

手機傳來卡卡西輕哼一聲“哼! 大概是從某個笨蛋手裏得到了什麼，想要先一步來實地考察吧。沒關係，隨他去就行，反而是手趜那邊，你去跟着看看她到底想要幹什麼。”

天藏“嗯”了一聲便掛線。

卡卡西歎了口氣靠在汽車的座椅的椅背上，看向軟禁帶土的那間房間，輕而不聞地說“大蛇丸呀…為什麼那麼多人想要你的命呢?”然後轉而看向蔚藍無邊的天空……

得知手趜也出現在伏擊點的現場後，鹿丸不禁皺了一下眉頭“唉~為什麼那個暴力女會出現在那裡?難道…大蛇丸的事…砂暴也想參一腳? 真是麻煩!”鹿丸想了想，便派人去找井野過來……

經營酒吧的金髮美女井野穿著性感的衣服，也吸引了一路上的異性目光，她打着呵欠推開鹿丸辦公室的大門“大美女井野駕到^3^ 先生，有什麼可以幫到你?”

鹿丸眉頭更皺單手扶額一臉無奈地歎了口氣“唉~井野，別玩了…我找你是有正經事要談。”

井野慢慢走到鹿丸身邊，單手撐着桌子靠在旁邊“怎麼了?很少看你這麼苦惱的，說吧。”

鹿丸輕咳一聲讓氣氛回歸正常“井野，大蛇丸…這個名字相信你我都不陌生，我知道你有酒吧開在靠近砂暴的地盤邊界上，我想你幫我搜集一下有關砂暴和大蛇丸的情報。”

井野想到這個名字不禁也嚴肅起來“你懷疑大蛇丸和砂暴之間是不是有個什麼?”

鹿丸點了點頭“最近大蛇丸被押送的消息鬧得滿天飛以後，先是紅豆不理木葉的規定私自行動，之後天藏又在火影大人猜測的伏擊地點附近遇到手趜，我覺得……”

話還沒說完就被井野打斷“哦~!鹿丸，我不是跟你說了嘛~叫你遠離手趜這個暴力女一點，別把頭栽進去，你怎麼現在又想要往那個女人那邊衝呢?”

鹿丸的眉頭緊皺“不是啦! 我還沒說完，我是想說砂暴會派手趜這號人馬出來，很明顯不符合我愛羅的做事風格，所以我想要弄清楚砂暴的目標到底是不是大蛇丸!”

井野向他投以懷疑的眼光“真的嗎~?” 鹿丸更是無奈地歎了很大一口氣，他真的打從心底配服起女人的無限想像力……

天藏悄悄跟在手趜的背後，然後，他發現手趜的目標很可能是兜，那麼…能讓手趜出手的兜到底藏了些什麼呢? 可惜，無論天藏如何隱藏氣息，還是瞞不過手趜，很快手趜就利用人海戰術隠藏起來……

突然一把冰冷的小刀架在天藏的頸上，手趜語氣冰冷地問“你為什麼要跟踪我?”

天藏不敢亂動，他嘗試以輕鬆的口氣化解現時緊張的氣氛“哈……我的目標不是你。”

手趜還是疑惑地問“那麼...你的目標也是那個條子嗎?”

天藏歎了口氣說“不是，我的目標是木葉的紅豆。”

這下可是提起了手趜的興趣“哦~木葉這是要內鬥囉~”

天藏尷尬地回說“是…也不是…這是木葉自己的事，難道...砂暴也想參一腳嗎?”

手趜冷哼一聲收起小刀“哼…我也不想參一腳，既然你我的目標不一樣，那就別來防礙我，不然…小心要了你的小命。”

天藏打趣地問手趜說“那…你又為什麼要跟踪那個警察呢?”

手趜冷笑一聲“哈…這是砂暴自己的事，木葉也想參一腳?哼!”

經過幾天的實地考察，葯師兜基本已經鎖定了一楝目標大樓，現在宇智波帶土在他的手上，估計旗木卡卡西也不敢亂動。話說回來，木葉這個六代目火影到底是怎麼知道他是大蛇丸安排在警察那邊的卧底呢? 難道…他的手…已經伸到警方那邊?那會是誰呢?不會是宇智波帶土吧……

帶土百般無聊開始自言自語“喂…卡卡西，你聽到嗎?”

可他卻沒想到這般無聊又無心的呼喚卻真得到了回應，卡卡西低沉的聲音響起“怎麼了?” 這下讓帶土嚇得差點心跳停止……

慢慢平靜下來以後，帶土認真地問“卡卡西，為什麼我等了半天都不見你出現呢?”

帶土的發問換來的卻是一段冗長的沉默，時間長到帶土以為卡卡西的聲音只是幻覺，忽然卡卡西回答他“你之前不是問過了嗎? 現在還不是時候，笨蛋。”

這種回答卻挑起了帶土不滿的怒火，他努力忍耐壓制自己的火氣說“你這話是什麼意思? 你說誰是笨蛋呀!”

卡卡西無奈地歎了口氣“當初是誰想都不想就跟別人跑了。”對此，帶土無言以對……

帶土閉上雙眼低下頭來“我...我怎會知道兜是黑警，我…我以為是同伴來救我…嘛……”

卡卡西又沉默了一下下說“難道…你真的那麼討厭跟我待在一起嗎…? 嘛……明明小時候那麼主動……”

帶土聞言有點怒羞成怒說“你別跟我說小時候，人是會長大的，所以人是會變的!”

卡卡西立刻反駁他說“...可是，我從來都沒有變，變的人是你，就在高中的最後一年……”

這下卻真的惹怒了帶土，他憤怒地反駁說“你別跟我提高中! 從我發現那件事起，你我就不再是朋友!”這次換來卡卡西的沉默......

帶土稍微平伏心情以後問卡卡西“你到底在盤算着什麼?卡卡西。”可是，卡卡西的聲音再也沒有響起，帶土不禁心想「嘖!...他…真的生氣了嗎?」

一名戴着圓形黑色墨鏡的男人走進了一座懷舊的旅館，沿着樓梯可以看到不少不良色情的廣告，他來到了頂樓的一間房間前面敲了下門，然後，門從裏面被打開，紅豆倚在門邊咬着竹簽說“你來了，惠比壽。”

惠比壽托了一下墨鏡說“進去再說。”紅豆攞動一下身體讓路，兩人走進房間以後，大門也同時關上……

tbc


	5. 孽緣 4-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為太長，分兩章。

井野帶着微笑把查探到的消息帶給鹿丸“鹿丸，在我的辛苦明查暗探之下終於找到一點眉目了~你知道嘛~幾年前砂暴那邊不是出了一個叛徒，聽說是個少年天才叫…蠍。”

鹿丸也點頭表示同意，井野繼續說“聽說他好像用計毒殺了我愛羅的舅舅，然後又傷了他的母親，這讓我愛羅三姐弟發了瘋去找蠍，結果呢~~你也知道了~人不但沒有捉到，砂暴還被他耍得團團轉，聽說當時的我愛羅臉色要有多黑就有多黑呀~然而…最近砂暴那邊突然卻收到消息，原來蠍當年離開之前留下了一個卧底在砂暴，以便進行監視，你猜~他是誰呢?”

鹿丸的眼神一下子陰沉下來“不會是…兜吧，但是…他現在的身份是警察呀。”

井野臉上的微笑更深“是呀~所以…鹿丸~你覺得...他是怎樣成為警察的呢?” 

鹿丸聽到此處不禁皺了一下眉頭，他想「所以話天才就是麻煩!唉~」

井野走到旁邊的坐椅，大搖大擺地坐下來說“這就要問問大蛇丸囉~”

鹿丸聽到大蛇丸的名字不禁有點驚訝“你說是大蛇丸?”

井野一副理所當然的樣子回答“是呀~不然，你以為是誰呢?”

鹿丸只是搖了搖頭說“所以手趜是想要捉住兜，再問出蠍的下落嗎?”

井野把玩着沙發上的抱枕點頭說“嗯…應該是了。”

她又好奇地問“不過，你不覺得奇怪嗎?到底是誰把兜的消息告訴砂暴呢?”

鹿丸淡然冰冷的語氣差點嚇到井野“井野，這個你最好不要知道……”這可嚇得井野緊緊抱着抱枕再也不敢說話，這樣的鹿丸是井野很少見到的，這也說明這個消息很有可能是絕密……

大蛇丸被押送的當日，押送隊伍及囚車的周圍有特種部隊的人在護航，大蛇丸看到這個押送的陣帳不禁輕笑一聲“哼!”

在謀體與群眾的目光下，囚車從檢察大樓出發前往XX監獄，前段路程是風平浪靜……

紅豆在前來目標大樓的路上遇見不少木葉的人，她不用想也知道卡卡西這是要來妨礙她的行動，但是，她的臉上卻不禁掛起一抹狡猾的奸笑，木葉的人都以為她會盡量隱藏身影，卻沒想到她一反常態把自己暴露於人前，木葉的人不敢輕易靠得太近，只好一直尾隨着她……

葯師兜也一大早就來到目標大樓，他架好狙擊槍，量好瞄準的位置，現在只要等待押送隊伍的出現，他就能開槍擊斃囚車司機，再把周圍的特種部隊殺光以後，大蛇丸就能乘混亂之際逃到他事前準備好的車上離開。可是，他沒想到螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後……

不一會兒，押送隊伍已經來到指定的位置，他把眼睛放在瞄準器上，手指也放在槍鍵之上，本來一切都如他所願地發生，他正被滿溢的高興蒙蔽心志之時，卻不料後腦袋被一支冷冰冰的槍管給底住，這使兜錯過了最佳狙擊時機，他好不容易忍住憤怒，放開狙擊槍慢慢起身，手趜冰冷的聲音卻響起了“哼! 我就知道你想要救他，也不枉我暗中跟了你好幾天。”

兜面無表情舉起雙手轉過身說“我沒想到來的人是你呀~我還是以為是……”

手趜輕蔑地笑了一聲“哈! 以為是六代目火影嗎?”

兜笑眼瞇瞇地說“不! 我以為是我的同門師姐–紅豆。”

手趜聞言不覺有點驚訝“紅豆是你師姐?”

葯師兜乘她恍神之際反手想要搶過手趜的手槍，手趜見狀與他扭打起來，然而，在兩人互毆之際，一聲轟明的槍聲正式響起，兩人都立刻停了下來，兜立刻走到窗戶旁邊，他看到警察和特種部隊亂成一團，不久救護車也來到現場，兜看到身穿犯人衣服，頭被黑袋包裹的囚犯被帶上救護車上，心道不妙的他只想趕緊去弄清楚情況。可是，手趜怎會讓他如願呢? 她出手柵截兜的行動，兜也出手反抗，在他躲開手趜的攻擊後迅速逃走，手趜亦即緊跟隨其後……

完成任務的惠比壽冷冷地收起紅豆給他的狙擊之王以後，推了一下墨鏡便打電話給紅豆，他簡短地說了一句“搞定了。”就掛線......

而帶着木葉的人繞圈圈的紅豆接到惠比壽的回覆以後滿意地微笑起來，她一個轉身看向尾隨的幾個人說“你們不用跟了，這幾天辛苦幾位了。”木葉的人一時之間也搞不懂紅豆的意思，但是，沒過多久就接到撤退的命令……

一聲槍聲響起嚇得帶土從床上跳起來，他小心翼翼把頭伸出房間，卻不料被冰冷的槍管底住後腦，他不敢亂動舉起雙手慢慢走出房間，他背對着槍手說“你是誰?”

卻不料身後之人竟然突然伸手把他拉入懷裡，始料不及的帶土一時未能反應就聽到那人磁性的聲音“有想我嗎?帶土……”

帶土急忙轉過身去，惱羞成怒地捶打卡卡西的胸膛說“混蛋卡卡西!你就知道嚇唬我!”

卡卡西隱若看到帶土眼角掛着一點淚水，不禁嬉笑地抱住他說“係係係係~你冷靜點，看到我有必要那麼激動嗎?”

帶土臉上掛上一抹紅暈說“你…你才激動! 你全家都激動!!”然而，卡卡西明白時間緊迫，他也不再調笑帶土。

卡卡西放過帶土說“來…我們走吧。”帶土點了點頭，卡卡西拉着他的手正要走出房子之際，兜已經趕回來了……

兜第一眼看到卡卡西便對他猛開三槍，卡卡西一手把門關上後推開帶土，自己在門邊守住，當兜一推門進來之時，卡卡西立刻從旁邊拔槍頂住兜的太陽穴，卻不料兜比他快一步用槍也頂住他的肝臟…

兩人就此彊住，誰也沒有動，帶土舉起雙手對兜說“你到底是誰?”

兜輕笑一聲又淡然地說“我? 我是任何人…”

卡卡西皺起眉頭對帶土說“不! 你別聽他的，他是大蛇丸放在警察的間諜!”

此時，兜揚起一個鬼魅的笑容“對呀~不過誰說我只效命於大蛇丸呢? 我是個孤兒，從懂事開始就在黑暗的地下世界打混，爾虞我詐的事情幹了不少，為了得到想要的情報，一個小孩子敢冒生命危險遊走在各個非法組織之中，而大蛇丸就是敢直接面對真正的我的人，他一眼看出我誰也不是，卻又是誰都是! 是大蛇丸大人告訴我，我的價值、我的生存意義、以及…真正的我其實是多餘的…哈哈…哈哈哈哈!”

帶土同情了一下兜的遭遇，但是，眼下制伏兜才是最優先的，然而…兜對帶土的沉默並不領情，他顯然有點暴怒，額角已經出現肉眼可見的青根“哼…! 別想多餘的事了~想要制伏我…你就不怕我一槍斃了這傢伙嗎?”

然而，一支冰冷的槍管悄悄地頂在兜的後腦，手趜輕蔑地笑了一聲“哼!…你是我的啦~”卡卡西向手趜點了點頭表示謝意，然而手趜好像不太領情地翻了一下白眼。

適時務者為俊傑的道理，兜是非常明白也熟悉，他慢慢放開頂住卡卡西的槍“真沒想到，你會找到這裡，我明明把你丟掉了……”

手趜故意擴大聲音說“那…就要多謝你眼前的火影大人了，要不是他把你的位置悄悄發送給我，我也找不到這裡。”

兜一臉驚訝地看向卡卡西“你是什麼時候做的?”

卡卡西笑瞇瞇得意洋洋地說“從我和帶土躲回房子的時候。”

知曉答案的兜一副要吃人的樣子對卡卡西怒喊“旗木…卡卡西!!!”然而，礙於在手趜的槍下，他不能亂動……

手趜收下兜的槍以後，用槍命他跟着一起離開，卻不料兜一個轉身反手又搶走手趜手中的手槍，他對準帶土開了一槍，在帶土還沒有反應過來之時，卡卡西已先他一步擋在帶土的身前，「嘭!」一聲，槍聲響起，在眾人的面前，子彈穿過卡卡西的右邊胸膛偏上的位置，他手中的槍也應聲落下，兜轉身跑出房子，手趜撿起卡卡西的手槍也追了出去。帶土雙手接住因為一時放鬆而軟榻下來的卡卡西，鮮紅色的鮮血靜靜地染紅了帶土身上的衣服，卡卡西在暈倒以前，看到的是帶土緊張得快要哭出來的臉......

腰側舊傷未癒又復發，現在加上新傷，鹿丸看着一整桌堆積如山的文件，不禁扶着額頭皺起眉頭，開始感歎自己的命苦並歎了口氣“真是麻煩!”

天藏在接到卡卡西的電話時，嚇得連心臟都差點跳出來，他沒想到來電的聲音不是他的前輩，而是宇智波帶土，對方曾經開槍打過他的前輩，而他的前輩也兩次為了救他而受傷，天藏不懂，這個宇智波帶土到底有什麼好，能讓木葉的第六代目火影為他這樣犧牲，雖然見到對方哭着求他快點救卡卡西前輩的樣子，心中的確舒爽了不少，但是，天藏還是覺得這個警察對前輩來說實在是太危險了! 他天藏必須確切警告前輩，一定要對宇智波帶土敬而遠之! 天藏在心中打定了主意!

小櫻同樣也不明白，他的老師是出了名的冷酷無情，心狠手辣，所以剛開始她知道他的老師要親自去救人之時，她只是覺得這次交易可能是非常重要而已，沒懋到…現在看來，木葉不僅沒錢可收，她的老師還弄了一身傷回來，還有…無端端拉了個宇智波警察回來，最不可思議的是他家老師是會幫人擋子彈的嗎? 這是什麼世界呀? 太陽真要從西方升起了嗎? 不過小櫻作為組織的醫生，當務之急還是先為自家老師治療吧…..

失蹤已久的紅豆回到木葉，看到坐在急症室門外六神無主的帶土，瞇起雙眼露出一副了然於心的曖昧表情，但不久，她就跑着躲開正在追捕她的阿斯瑪，畢竟私自動用木葉的兵器，免不了要受點小懲罰……

tbc


	6. 孽緣 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已經OOC了~

卡卡西做了一個夢，帶土靜靜站在黑暗之中，而他的身後有一雙來自女性的雙手伸了出來，之後，那雙手把帶土緊緊抱住，卡卡西眼看着那雙手把帶土慢慢拉入黑暗，他立刻伸出他的右手嘗試拉住帶土的手。可是…無論他如何努力都未能阻止帶土被拉入黑暗，甚至連他也被一齊拉進去，此時黑暗之中響起一把凌厲恐怖的女聲“卡卡西…卡卡西…卡卡西!”卡卡西被夢境嚇出一身冷汗，他睜大雙眼，呼吸急速，正欲起床時一不小心拉到右邊的傷口，痛得他緊閉雙眼“嘶!”倒回床上。

帶土一進房門就看到卡卡西按住右邊傷口痛得倒回床上，他趕緊走過去“拉到傷口嗎?”

卡卡西再次睜開雙眼，一臉茫然地環看四周，最後聚焦到帶土的臉上，然後伸出手撫上帶土的右邊臉頰，安心地呼出一口氣。帶土看到卡卡西滿額的汗水，他走到一旁拿過毛巾給卡卡西擦汗“能下床嗎?要是能的話，就下床吃點東西吧……”

卡卡西擦乾汗水問帶土“我…怎麼呢?這裡是…?”

帶土接過卡卡西手中的毛巾說“這裡是鹿丸給你安排的另一間安全屋，他說之前那間暫時不能用了。你…你已經昏迷了一日一夜，什麼都沒吃過。”

卡卡西又問“那…你為什麼會在這裡?”

帶土無奈地歎了口氣“斑已經知道葯師兜是大蛇丸安插在總部的卧底，現在已經對兜下了通緝令，老頭子也不知道為什麼佛心大發，批准我放一個長假期，所以…閒來無事...又想起你受傷沒人照顧，就…就問天藏…你的住址……”帶土越說越低頭，聲音也越來越小……

卡卡西看着帶土說“謝謝你…既然…現在我都醒來了，你也…要是你想…可以回去…”

帶土聞言立刻猛然抬頭，一臉困窘地說“你就…就那麼討厭…我明白了，我...給你拿吃的過來，看你吃完我就回去…...”話一說完，帶土就快步走出房間，隱若聽到帶土可能話中有意，讓卡卡西心中不禁有點期待，他決定要再試一試帶土……

帶土托着餐盆走進卡卡西的房間，托盆上放了一碗白粥和一杯白開水，然而帶土卻有點心不在然，卡卡西用眼角瞄了一下帶土說“放下吧。”

帶土機械式地把托盆放在卡卡西的面前，正欲轉身離開之際，卡卡西突然說“帶土…我想你餵我吃粥。”

帶土一個轉身一臉不敢置信地看着卡卡西，只見卡卡西用左手指一指自己的右邊的傷口，帶土啫起嘴巴有點氣鼓鼓說“嗄! 你不是還有左手嗎?”

卡卡西則無奈地攤了一下手，語帶淒涼地說“想不到帶土那麼狠心，都不管我的死活…”

帶土認命地走過去拿起碗對卡卡西說“我不許你亂說!死這個字…不許你亂說…我餵你就是了。”卡卡西自覺奸計得逞，第一步看來…OK!

帶土盛了一湯匙的粥，放在唇邊吹了吹，再拿到卡卡西的嘴邊，卡卡西張開嘴含住那匙粥，帶土這才透過湯匙感覺到卡卡西的唇原來這麼柔軟的。

然而，卡卡西卻要開始展來第二步，他對帶土說“我想喝口水。”

還不知道卡卡西的奸計的帶土乖乖拿起水杯放在卡卡西的嘴邊，卡卡西低頭喝了一口水，他把水含在嘴裏，在帶土還沒反應過來之時，立刻吻上他的雙唇，用舌尖逼迫他張開嘴巴，水在兩人之間游離甚至滑出兩人的嘴角，被嚇到的帶土打翻了水杯，他用雙手底在卡卡西的胸前，又害怕觸碰到卡卡西的傷口，所以他不敢太用力推開卡卡西。然而，卡卡西卻緊緊捉住帶土的雙肩把人捉緊，兩人柔軟的雙唇之間，兩舌在糾纏飛舞，搶奪對方口中的甘露，帶土被吻得臉紅耳赤，但是，卡卡西卻一步也不想放開他，卡卡西的舌頭在帶土的口腔中擺動舔拭，又用舌頭卷住帶土的舌頭，把它拉出口腔卻又在離開之際一把含住吸吮，加以鉗制不讓退縮。帶土從起初的反抗，慢慢到後來的順從，他開始享受這個吻。卡卡西用計印證了帶土的心意，他知道帶土始終如一，從小這張嘴就硬得很，不用點心計你是永遠不會得到答案的。

帶土被卡卡西吻得頭暈腦脹，所以一時沒有注意到自己已經被卡卡西壓在身下，卡卡西急不及待想要再進一步，他再次低頭想要吻上帶土那柔軟的雙唇，卻不料帶土用雙手作勢推開他說“別這樣..!”被吻得滿臉通紅的帶土拒絕了卡卡西，這讓卡卡西很是錯愕，他放開帶土讓他從床上坐起來，可是自己卻離開房間……

冷水從上往下地淋下來，讓卡卡西冷靜了不少，淋浴的水打濕了卡卡西銀白色的頭髮，頭髮濕漉漉地貼在他好看的臉龐，陰鬱受傷的眼神透露了主人現在的心聲，此刻的卡卡西像一隻被主人遺棄的小狗那般垂頭喪氣，卡卡西可以感受到帶土是喜歡自己的，可是，他又不懂為什麼帶土要拒絕他呢? 他撓了撓自己的頭髮，簡單洗了洗以後便走出浴室，他來到帶土的房間，手伸到門柄上卻又停了下來，他歎了口氣無奈地轉身回到房間……

帶土滿臉通紅心跳加速，緊緊抱住枕頭，他剛才是不是跟卡卡西接吻了?明明…這種事情應該…應該是戀人之間才做的，可是…剛才看着卡卡西深情的眼神，配上他俊美的容貌，對闊別十八年的帶土來說，這可是殺人等級的殺傷力呀! 他不敢想像要是再跟卡卡西接一次吻的話，說不定自己還真會從了他，這樣…這樣就太對不起琳了! 想到琳，帶土才發現最近自己都在圍着卡卡西的事情在轉，已經好久沒有回覆琳的電郵了。這下子帶土就冷靜了不少，想起高中最後一年，琳的眼淚與離開，當時卡卡西看着琳的凶狠樣子，帶土所有的心猿意馬都瞬間消失了。

羽田機場的飛機一班接一班的不斷升降，棕髮棕瞳、白嫩的皮膚、粉嫩的雙唇，琳站在機場入境大樓看向機場的外面，今天的天氣晴朗無雲，琳臉上泛起一個溫柔的微笑，她痴痴地說“我回來了~帶土…卡卡西……”

被砂暴追殺的葯師兜按着手臂的傷口，正在東躲西藏，為了躲避在身後緊追的砂暴之人，兜冒險地走進了一間酒吧，他利用滿舞池的人流試圖擾亂躲開追捕他的人，然而，意想不到的相遇也在此刻開始，一隻稚嫩的手從後突然搭在兜的肩膀上，他轉身一看見到赤褐色的頭髮、白淨的臉龐，與少年不該擁有的冰冷眼神，天才少年蠍對兜說“兜…要不要考慮回歸我的揮下呢?”此刻的兜根本沒有選擇，他知道要是被砂暴的人捉到，只有死路一條，要是向砂暴供出蠍的下落，他也是必死無疑，看來答應蠍的條件，總比橫屍街頭好。

在陰晴不定的天色之下，卡卡西獨自來到XX監獄，他在門口做好登記以後，被帶到一個房間之中，沒有等多久，他要見的犯人就被獄警帶着出來，基於犯人的危險程度，獄警並沒有解開犯人的手銬。

大蛇丸就坐在卡卡西的對面，他很感興趣地問“卡卡西…不用我說，你也猜到我想問什麼了…對吧…?”

卡卡西一臉冷漠雙手交叉於胸前看着大蛇丸說“不是我，你別誤會，救你的是自來也大人，我不過是受人之托而已。”

大蛇丸挑了一下眉毛說“受人之托?”

卡卡西別過頭看向一旁不說話，大蛇丸見狀卻嬉笑起來“哈哈哈哈!哎呀!卡卡西…你是否跟宇智波家的老頭子有什麼關係? 不過，現在這樣也好，留在這裡也許…還比較安全……”卡卡西想了一下還是不懂大蛇丸的意思。

大蛇丸慢慢收起笑容對卡卡西說“我這人不喜歡欠人家，卡卡西，小心…「壳」及大筒木輝夜…拜拜囉~”在卡卡西還沒有搞清楚大蛇丸的話之時，大蛇丸已經站起來由獄警帶回監獄……

tbc


	7. 孽緣 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有帶琳情節，再次重申這裡的野原琳不是白月亮。  
> 接受不了，請離開。
> 
> 這章開始就是卡卡西、帶土和琳的愛恨情仇 <(@_@)
> 
> 三人的關係是這樣的﹕帶土 -(好感)-> 琳 -(愛)-> 卡卡西 -(愛)->帶土 -(?)->卡卡西
> 
> 這章有仔卡、斑柱出現

小時候卡卡西用無比堅定的眼神看向擁有一頭黑長炸頭髮的大人說“我跟你們說，我決定長大以後，就要娶帶土當老婆!”

擁有一頭黑長直髮的大人豪邁地笑說“哈哈哈哈!那麼…卡卡西可要加油努力哦~!拿出木葉白牙的氣勢!”

然而，黑長炸頭髮的大人卻揚起嘴角輕視地笑說“哼!小白狼崽想吃我家的小兔崽子，就算等你長大了，還是不夠資格。”

小卡卡西皺起眉頭認真思考起來問“為什麼?”

黑長炸的大人抱腹大笑“哈哈哈哈! 因為你沒有力量，沒足夠保護他的力量!”

小卡卡西緊捏雙拳反問那位大人說“...要是…有了保護他的力量就算是有資格了嗎?那…要怎樣才能擁有力量?”

只見黑長炸頭髮的大人一手搭在黑長直頭髮的大人左肩上說“要是你能夠坐上這傢伙的位置，我就考慮考慮吧……”

夢境到此結束，自從高中畢業以後，卡卡西已經很久沒有夢到小時候的事情，怎樣現在又想起來呢? 他搖了搖頭試圖給自己弄清醒一點……

卡卡西看了看床頭的鬧鐘，被外面嘈雜的聲音弄醒的他心不甘情不願地下了床，當他拉開房門時，一陣飄香的煎蛋卷味道飄向他敏感的鼻子，他順着香味仔到廚房，身穿住家圍裙正在準備早餐的帶土，對於晨間起床氣又大的卡卡西來說還是起了一定程度的震懾作用。

帶土一如以往正眼看向卡卡西說“洗漱完以後再過來吃早餐吧。”

卡卡西被眼前很有人妻錯覺的帶土嚇得目定口呆說“…係…”然而，兩人的早餐也是在無盡的沉默中渡過。

烏雲滿佈的雨天讓人有種陰鬱的感覺，被大雨困在房子的兩人，一個坐在沙發看電視，一個坐在房間遠程工作。此時，帶土響亮的手機鈴聲打破了房子之中的寂靜……

帶土拿起手機看到顯示的名字，開心的笑容頓時照亮了整間房子，他迫不及待地按下接聽鍵說“好久不見了!琳!”在房間工作的卡卡西聽到這個名字，正在工作的雙手也停頓下來……

電話裏頭傳來女孩開朗的聲音“嗯!好久不見了，帶土。”

帶土開心地拿着電話與琳聊起天來“琳! 你什麼時候回來的?”他不知道自己因為高興，講話的聲音也不知不覺地變大。

琳看着打在玻璃窗上的雨點輕輕撫上說“我也是剛回來幾天而已，本想提前告訴你的，可是…我又想給帶土一個驚喜，所以就沒說了。我現在已經安頓好一齊，本來今天約你出來見面，卻沒想到竟下起雨來。真可惜……”

帶土臉紅紅地撓了撓頭髮說“不會了~不如這樣，要是明天沒有下雨，我們就去晴空塔那邊喝杯茶，好不好?”

琳高興地答應“好呀!我都沒去過晴空塔，嗯…明天早上十點在晴空塔的火車站等好嗎?”

帶土飛快地答應“好呀!就約在晴空塔的火車站等吧!明天見!”掛掉電話以後，帶土開心得嘻嘻聲笑起來。

可是，在房間裏的卡卡西卻非常妒忌，這個如此放鬆、開朗、自由的帶土是卡卡西已經失去了很久的人，現在的帶土在他面前絕對不會有這個樣子，他總是緊繃住神經，步步為營的樣子。卡卡西在網上調出晴空塔附近的地圖，野原琳的回來在他的心中勾起絲絲的不安，所以…他決定明天要悄悄地跟上帶土……

少女一頭柔順棕色的短髮，大大水亮的雙眼，細滑柔嫩的皮膚，塗了蜜桃粉色唇膏的雙唇，淺粉色的連衣裙配上小巧的單肩包包，遠看嬌小可愛的野原琳按照約定時間來到晴空塔，對帶土的熟識讓她耐心地在原地等待，她看了看手錶以後，抬頭便看到帶土從出閘口向她揮手，他喘着氣雙手合實對琳躹公笑說“對…對不起…哈…我在路上遇到一位眼睛不太好的老婆婆，為了帶她去月台，所以耽誤了時間。好久不見了，琳!”

在琳的眼中，帶土仍然像當年她在高中時候認識的帶土，開朗又溫柔。有時候，琳會覺得這麼好的一個男人為什麼自己卻沒有半點心動，偏要執着於對自己冷淡無情的那一個呢? 想到這裡，她不禁苦笑了一下。

帶土看到琳的笑容不免擔憂起來“琳，你是不是那裡不舒服呢?”

琳大方地笑說“我沒事，帶土不是說要帶我去玩嗎?”

提起玩帶土也精神起來，最近他一直處於緊張的狀態，想來現在自己正巧休假，琳又從國外回來，開心熱情的他對琳笑說“這裡有好多不錯的店，水族館也很漂亮，傍晚可以在觀景台看日落，晚餐可以在頂樓的餐廳吃。”琳高興地點了點頭。

兩人開心地並肩而行，在旁人眼裹尤於情侶般配，帶土帶着琳在晴空塔內逛了好多好多的店舖，可愛的飾品店、服裝店、漂亮的和服店等等。接着，帶土和琳又去到旁邊的水族館，進館以後也進入了黑暗的環境，兩旁的水族箱內裝住反射着各種燈光的水母，大的、小的、長腳、短腳的應有盡有，牠們慢悠悠地游來游去，水母反射的燈光讓琳漆黑的雙瞳閃閃發光，帶土微笑地看着開心的琳。之後，他們經過企鵝區，與可愛的企鵝打招呼後，他們又來到氣氛浪漫的大型水族箱前，昏暗的環境，水族箱內的紫外光燈，如波浪般排列的長凳，各種大型小型五彩斑斕的魚兒在水族箱內游來游去，坐在附近的大多是出雙入對的情侶，也有一家幾小口的存在，帶土被現場氣氛弄得有點臉紅心跳，一時慌亂地對琳說“對不起!我…我想去一下廁所…”

琳看到如此手忙腳亂的帶土，忍不住笑了出來“沒關係，我在這等你。”帶土紅着臉轉身快步走去......

此時，琳找了一張長凳坐了下來，像是自言自語地說“你覺得這裡的氣氛是不是很好呢? 卡卡西。”

長凳旁邊一個身穿黑色運動外套，頭戴黑色帽子的男人看着琳冷冷地說“你是何時發現的?”

琳一臉不在乎說“別這樣嘛~卡卡西，你也過來坐吧，你不覺得這裡的氣氛很好嗎?”

卡卡西已經不想理會她，正要轉身離開之際，琳突然站起來拉住他的手說“都跟了大半天，為什麼不打算繼續跟下去呢?”

卡卡西仍然冷着臉對琳說“放手。”

琳帶着一絲絲傷心慢慢放開卡卡西的手，剛從廁所出來的帶土看到琳微微低着頭一副快要哭出來的樣子，他趕緊走過去，正在開口罵人之時，他驚訝地看到黑衣人竟然是卡卡西，他頓時皺了一下眉毛不爽地說“你怎會在這? 你想對琳做了什麼?”

顯然帶土的聲音打破了寂靜浪漫的氣氛，也引來周遭的人的目光，琳有點尷尬地輕輕拉了拉帶土的衣袖說“不如…我們找個地方吃個飯吧，我也餓了。”然而，卡卡西卻皺起眉頭默不作聲……

帶土關切地問琳說“可是…他……”

只見琳搖了搖頭說“我已經不在乎那些事，所以我希望帶土也不要介意好嗎?”

帶土聽到琳的回覆只好勉強同意，三人在尷尬的沉默中吃完了晚餐，帶土堅持要送琳回家，卡卡西也只好跟上，琳到家門以後便與他們道別。

回到卡卡西的安全屋，在關上門以後，帶土一臉不爽地問卡卡西說“你為什麼要跟蹤我?”然而，卡卡西選擇了沉默回應。

這樣更進一步挑起帶土的怒火“你就是這樣，什麼都不說，那以後也不要說好了!”

之後，「嘭!」一聲巨響，帶土關上了房門。

卡卡西這下卻輕聲地說“因為...我擔心你呀……”可是，這句話卻沒有傳到房中人的耳邊……

琳洗完澡以後，坐在床上正用毛巾刷乾頭髮，她抬頭定眼看着放在桌上的一個小相框，照片中的兩個男孩子分別站在兩邊，一個帶着面罩瞪着一雙不屑的死魚眼，另一個別鬥氣地別過頭，一臉不爽的樣子，而中間的女孩子卻用雙手，一手一個地勾住他們的手臂，笑得開朗。

琳走到桌子旁邊拿起相框看着照片說“全校的女生都知道想要找到你，只要先找到帶土就好了，因為…你總是出現在他的身邊，只是…帶土不知道而已，沒想到這個道理在十八年後的今日仍然管用呢~卡卡西…..”

翌日，帶土一大早起床以後，他看到卡卡西的房門虛俺着，想到昨天自己的語氣有點掘強，想着要不要道個歉，他輕輕推開卡卡西的房門，卻沒有看到卡卡西的踪影，又關上房門，按住胸膛歎出一口氣，心想「這樣也好，省得他們尷尬，何況，明明是卡卡西的不對，為什麼愧疚的要是自己呢?」，他搖了搖頭把這些想法掉出腦袋，便往廚房走去準備早餐。

火影辦公室內，鹿丸一臉嚴肅地向卡卡西報告說“最近木葉轄下的酒吧及夜總會都出現一種來路不明的毒品，這種毒品是藍白雙色、橢圓形、易溶於水中，聽說能把人帶入美好的幻境之中，我拜託井野幫手稍微查了一下，發現這種毒品最先應該是在瑞岩的地盤流入……”

聽到瑞岩的名字，卡卡西不禁皺了下眉頭說“瑞岩? 我記得他們也有自己經營販售的渠道，怎麼突然引進外來的…新品?”

鹿丸繼續說“對於這點，我也很懷疑，畢竟以瑞岩的財力和渠道，應該不用特別引進外來產品，我懷疑是有人偷偷在瑞岩的地盤出貨。”

卡卡西這下興趣來了，站在一旁的天藏提出疑問“既然是偷偷賣，我不覺得瑞岩那邊會沒有發覺，但是，最近…並沒有聽到瑞岩那邊有發出什麼江湖通緝令，這不是很奇怪嗎?”

這時阿斯瑪敲門走進來說“不止瑞岩，紅也發現這種東西在血霧、砂暴和鬼雷都相繼出現。”

天藏驚訝地說“連他們都…現在木葉也開始出現，這下子…五大幫派的地盤都出現這些毒品，他們到底是用什麼方法浸透進來的?”

鹿丸搖了搖頭說“這一點到目前為止仍然沒有任何頭緒。”他又轉問阿斯瑪說“阿斯瑪老師，能問一下紅小姐能不能提供更多的情報?”

阿斯瑪撓了撓頭耽着香煙說“就算有，她也不一定會告訴我，畢竟FBI的內部監控很是嚴謹，只要紅的任務還沒結束，她仍然需要這個身份留在那裡，所以太冒險的行動…我認為她是不會做的。”

卡卡西此刻用雙手交握墊住下巴沉思說“聽你這樣說，對方很有可能是跨國犯罪集團? 但是，為什麼會選上五大幫派呢?”

鹿丸細想一下“我認為對方是看準五大幫派一直都各自為政，如果對方想要攻佔全國地下市場，與其一步一步慢慢來，不如一擲重金，直接把五大幫派的地盤都搶過來不是更快嗎? 很明顯對方對自己的財力和武力都有十足的信心。”

阿斯瑪吸了一口煙，吐出雲霧說“但是，這樣做的風險很大，要是久攻不下，損耗的只會是自己，對方這樣做跟賭博也差不了多少。”

天藏提出疑問說“嗯...問題是…他們是怎樣躲過警察那一關呢?”這也是卡卡西想不通的地方，難道…是斑? 除即他又搖頭把這個想法掉出腦袋。

下午清風送爽，手機的鈴聲催促住正在客廳看電視的帶土，帶土看到來電顯示急忙地接聽，電話裏頭傳來琳的聲音“帶土，昨天…真的不好意思。”

帶土尷尬地撓了撓面頰說“應…應該是是我道歉才對，是我沒注意到被…被卡卡西跟蹤的事，鬧得這麼尷尬，你別不開心就好了。”

琳溫柔的笑說“不~其實我想問帶土下午有空嗎?”

帶土立刻回答“當然有! 你想去那?”

琳回答說“我想去一下新宿那邊，而且…也想去一下東京鐵塔看看風景。”

帶土爽快地答應她說“好，我們一會兒在火車站見吧。”

琳回答“好呀~”

掛掉電話以後，帶土非常開心，上次跟琳出去玩被混蛋卡卡西阻礙，搞得不歡而散，為保險起見，帶土走到卡卡西的房間看看，再巡視一下房子，確定卡卡西都不在以後，趕緊換好衣服趕緊出門，他心想這次卡卡西應該不會再來妨礙自己了吧!

直至傍晚，卡卡西買了兩人的便當回到房子，卻怎麼也找不到帶土的身影，他立刻拿出手機調出今天的視頻，果不其然看到帶土一臉高興地換好衣服，急急忙忙就出門了。

卡卡西想了想又歎了口氣，他知道帶土是個自由人，而自己也沒有立場困住他。但是，對於野原琳…他是有所保留，因為他害怕高中那年發生的事情會再一次發生，這個女人對帶土來說是個危險的存在，而帶土那個笨蛋根本沒有看清楚她的真面目，只會一頭猛栽進去。

時間一點一點過去，卡卡西從用完晚餐以後，看了一陣子電視，這時他抬頭看了一下掛鐘，現在顯示的時間是晚上9點半，為了減輕心中對帶土的擔憂，他又去浴室洗了個熱水澡，企圖平伏自己的心情。洗完澡以後，卡卡西用毛巾刷着頭髮，他又巡視一下整間房子，仍然未見帶土的身影，這時他又看看牆上的掛鐘，此時已經十點半。卡卡西吹乾頭髮，泡了一杯茶使打開電視，各種電視節目一直不停播放轉換，卡卡西拿起搖控，無聊地開始不斷換台，心中的擔憂也隨着時間不斷加深。直到時鐘指針顯示12點20分，大門傳來「咔」一聲，帶土吹着口哨非常高興地關上門，而卡卡西已經急不及待從客廳衝到大門，把剛關好門的帶土嚇了一跳，什麼好心情一下子都沒了，帶土皺着眉頭生氣地罵他說“混蛋卡卡西!你想嚇死我嗎?”

然而，卡卡西卻滿臉怒容，默不作聲便伸手拉住帶土的手，帶土被他拉撕得手臂生痛，他怒罵卡卡西說“卡卡西! 你發什麼神經呀! 放手!”

卡卡西一言不發一直拉着帶土走進帶土的房間，用力一甩把人丟進床上，被突然摔在床上的帶土非常生氣，當他正要站起來痛罵混蛋卡卡西之時，卡卡西立刻用雙手捉住他的手腕用力把人按回床上，他欺身壓在帶土的身上制止他的反抗。當帶土看到此時的卡卡西時，他愕住了以致一時忘記反抗，因為...他從未見過如此生氣的卡卡西，他不禁懷疑自己真的要小命不保。

帶土嘗試輕聲叫喚他“卡…卡卡西……?”

然而，卡卡西一言不發強吻上帶土的雙唇，帶土先是被嚇呆了，後知後覺發現卡卡西的不對勁便開始使勁地反抗。但是，如此強勢武力的卡卡西卻不願意放開他。情急之下，帶土咬破了卡卡西的下唇，卡卡西卻吃痛了一下，他乘帶土張嘴呼吸之時放開他的下唇就立刻吻上帶土，舌頭長驅直進略奪帶土的舌頭，強迫他與自己交纏，帶土被吻得上氣不接下氣，直到帶土滿臉通紅放棄反抗，卡卡西才真正放開他。

帶土眼帶淚光在卡卡西放鬆鉗制自己的雙手之際，用力推開他怒罵“你瘋了嗎? 混蛋卡卡西!”

然而，被推開的卡卡西只是呆呆地跌坐在地上，露出受傷的表情，隱若有種大型犬被主人嫌棄的感覺，連耳朵尾巴全都因為心靈受傷而塌下來一樣，這樣的卡卡西讓帶土手足無措。帶土自暴自棄地撓了撓頭髮，拿起毛巾往浴室走去，獨留卡卡西在房間。

回到房間，卡卡西倚在門上慢慢滑落，他用雙手交叉抱緊雙膝，雙目無神坐在地上沉思，以前…卡卡西是很有自信能夠一直留在帶土的身邊，但是…琳的回來卻一步一步打消他的自信。一直處於緊張，處處防避的帶土，在琳回來以後，整個人都變得開朗、熱情、放鬆，這種天差地別的對待方式，更傷卡卡西的心。

TBC


	8. 孽緣 8

野原琳身穿黑色背心連衣裙，外面套了一件白色的實驗袍，她兩手插在外套兩邊的口袋，清冷的實驗室走道上只剩下她的腳步聲。野原琳走到盡頭的一間房間，房間內有一個觀察室和一個實驗室。

觀察室的大門被打開，站在裏面的蠍轉身看向大門說“你來了。”

琳給了蠍一個禮貌的微笑便說“「月之眼」的測試進行得怎麼樣呢?”

蠍再次看向裏面的實驗室說“還在調整中，你看...”

實驗室內，葯師兜被綁在實驗台上，他雙目睜開卻不像看向前方，反而像陷入惡夢般的幻術一樣雙目無光，他全身抽畜，口水和慘叫聲不停，一旁的研究人員卻像沒事發生一樣，繼續抽血、記錄、檢驗，他們用對待實驗體的方式來對待葯師兜。

琳挑了一下美眉問“這是……”

只見蠍微微笑着簡單說“新的實驗體。”琳聽了以後一副了然於心的樣子，她看了一下實驗數據，又對比一下電腦中配方的方程式。

這時候琳思考了一下便問蠍說“你把麥角酸胺的劑量提那麼高，不怕增加死亡率嗎? 「月之眼」的目標是把人帶入美好的幻境，而不是直接殺了他!”

蠍只是輕笑一聲“哼…廢話，我當然知道了~我們的工作…就是製造為人類帶來快樂、幸福、美好幻境的藥物……”

琳的嘴角上揚接着說“再把它們賣到五大幫派的地盤，把整個地下世界拖入幻境，實現我兩的夢想，以及…輝夜夫人的夢想……”兩人相視而笑……

偌大的辦公室內，掛着一張大大的屏幕，辦公桌上的電腦正在舉行一個線上會議，一臉冷清嚴肅的輝夜說“現在「地爆天星」的銷售情況怎麼樣呢?”

卷卷帶點娘娘腔的聲調說“以目前來說，「地爆天星」已經成功浸入五大幫派的地盤，接下來打算增加潛入的人數，進一步加速銷售的進度，畢竟…重金之下，必有勇夫嘛~”

輝夜仍然面無表情說“「地爆天星」不過是用來開托銷售渠道的次品，重要是廣泛分佈，待「月之眼」的研發成功，再一口氣把它快速推出去，這樣…哼哼…整個國家就是我的了……哼哼哼哼!”

卷卷供敬地說“我知道了~媽媽~”

然而，輝夜聽了以後卻動怒罵他說“誰是你媽媽! 叫夫人! 你不過是個養子而已! 注意自己的身分!”

卷卷被輝夜的話傷到，他心不甘情不願地說“是的…夫人……”

黑絕像個吃瓜群眾看着卷卷被罵也沒有任何反應，此時，輝夜轉問黑絕說“我的乖孩子，「月之眼」的研發進度如何呢?”

黑絕露出乖兒子的嘴臉對輝夜說“媽媽，我按照你的指示，利用人心的黑暗面成功找了兩個化學天才過來，在他們的帶領下，「月之眼」已經進入測試階段，相信不久以後就能推出市場販賣。”

輝夜滿意地點了點頭說“「月之眼」至關緊要，你也跟緊一點。”

黑絕對輝夜微笑說“我知道了，媽媽。”然而，這樣的親子互動卻讓卷卷一臉羨慕……

野原琳看了看手錶便想轉身離開，蠍有見及此便問她說“今晚不留下來研究了嗎?”

琳微笑地對着蠍說“今晚就不了，因為…我想去約會~”

蠍簡單地說“想要約會? 不是有對象才能約會的嗎?”

只見琳舉起食指搖搖說“不! 普通朋友也能約會，更何況…說不定……說你也不懂了!”

蠍攤了攤雙手無奈說“也是，畢竟我比你年輕。”

琳聽了卻有點生氣說“你找死嗎?”

傍晚卡卡西從木葉回到安全屋，一進房子就聞到香噴噴的煎秋刀魚味道，當他走進廚房，看到正在煮晚餐的帶土，一時不知道該說什麼。然而，帶土卻率先問他“我記得你好像很喜歡吃秋刀魚，要是不嫌棄…那就坐下來吃吧。”

卡卡西見帶土努力裝得沒事發生一樣，他深知昨晚自己的失態，為免氣氛太過彊硬，他便同意帶土的提議。

卡卡西幫帶土擺好飯碗和筷子，帶土也把菜餚放好盤子，此時，一陣手機鈴聲打破兩人之間寂靜的氣氛，帶土一聽就知道是自己的手機，他趕緊擦乾雙手去接電話。

接下接聽鍵，琳的聲音就從話筒傳出“帶土，你現在有空嗎?”

帶土有點尷尬看了看廚房說“應該…有。”

琳非常開心說“那就好了~我正想出去吃晚餐，帶土要不要一齊過來吃呢?”

此時，卡卡西剛巧擺好菜餚，他對外面大喊說“帶土! 快過來吃飯吧!”

帶土像被嚇到一樣喊回去“你不會先吃呀!笨卡卡……”

手機的另一頭，琳像觸電一樣整個人頓住，她的內心在掙扎、妒忌與不甘心，但是，在帶土的面前，她試圖極力維持溫和的口氣問帶土說“帶土…你…你現在是不是跟卡卡西住在一起?”

然而，帶土卻只是簡短地回覆說“嗯…是…不過!不過是因為出了點狀況…….不過，琳? 琳?”琳突然掛了他的電話，帶土對此表現感到一陣莫名其妙。

野原琳一手捏緊手機，一手捏緊自己漂亮的裙角，豆大的眼淚一滴一滴地落在地上，她緊咬住下唇扁嘴就哭出來，心想「為什麼? 為什麼卡卡西會和帶土住在一起? 之前不是分開了嗎? 他們什麼時候又變得那麼要好? 」突如其來的消息讓自信滿滿的琳感到非常錯折，她用盡辦法想要分開卡卡西和帶土，卻沒想到兩人竟然住在一起了，她在黑暗的房間中慢慢頓在床邊，雙手緊捉住床上的被子，不甘心地大聲哭了出來……

TBC


End file.
